I'd Send a Blackbird to Steal Your Heart
by Lilactime
Summary: Now 21 years old Princess Sofia finds herself having vivid dreams about a certain Sorcerer and love for him continues to overwhelm her. As her dreams grow increasingly strange she sets out to find their meaning, but in doing that she may discover answers to things better left unknown. When this leads her into trouble, she must learn to overcome the doubt that consumes her. (AUish)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was written for reasons. The title and some of the story (Namely the phrases before many of the dreams) come from the song "A Woman Like You" by Bert Jansch and The Pentangle. I also will reference some liteary works I'm fond of and throw in other song title references, because I'm a huge dork. I don't know. It starts out rather slow and there is very little dialogue at first, but god willing I will get there.  
I do not own these characters nor do I own these lyrics. Hopefully this story isn't too dreadful.  
This includes the pairing of SofiaxCedric. I know that the ship is iffy to some people, but in my story, which takes 13 years after the events of show, Sofia is now 21 and Cedric is like Twenty years older or something, so it's slightly AU. I'll give the guy a break and knock like 6 or 7 years off his age. It's probably going to stay at a K+ rating, maybe T, but that's it.

So yeah, enjoy I guess

" _ **L, for the Long grass to Catch you in."**_

 _She stood in the long grass as the wind blew all around her, billowing her skirts, and tossing her curls about. She wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm, scanning the area with her large blue eyes. Then she spotted a figure walking toward her. As it came closer a wide smile broke across the girl's face. The sun obscured his face, but she recognized his tall, slender frame. He gradually came closer until they were face to face, he opened his arms to embrace her. She was about to oblige, until a wicked idea crossed her mind, she smiled mischievously and with a peal of laughter pushed by him and began to run. "Gotta catch me first!" she cried in a singsong voice as she leaped and pranced across the field, as though she were a high stepping pony. She glanced back and saw his face change, he looked momentarily shocked, but then a devilish smile came to his lips and he happily began his pursuit. She ran, and ran laughing and laughing til she was forced to stop and catch her breath. She felt long arms wrap tightly around her and a voice whisper softly: "Caught you, Princess." He spun her around and she gazed up into warm brown eyes that looked at her with such tenderness. She closed her own and waited with baited breath as he leaned down to kiss her…_

Sofia awoke with a start. No external force had caused it but even as she lay back down on her pillow, squeezing her eyes shut, and willing herself to return to her dream and her lovers arms she found herself utterly awake and unable to return to the sweet land of slumber. She sighed and slowly got out of her bed. It would, after all only be a short matter of time before Baileywick, the head Steward or one of the maids came in to inform her of breakfast.

Making her way over to her vanity, looking in the mirror as she pulled a comb through her brown locks. She studied her reflection, smiling, she had certainly changed over the course of her 13 years in the royal palace, her once red hair had darkened considerably as she'd left behind adolescence and she now bore an even greater resemblance to her mother. She had grown, that was evident. She was no longer the precocious child who had dubbed herself "Sofia the first" she wondered if he had noticed it at all. "Oh, Cedric!" she sighed to herself as she thought of the Sorcerer who had so long ago stolen her heart. She had had dreams of him before, dozens and dozens of times, but never quite like that. She had still felt his arms around her when she'd awoken, she almost swore it was real. But how could it have been?

She went to her closet and pulled out a simple gown in shades of plum, smiling slightly as she thought of how it matched the robes that the Royal Sorcerer wore. Without waiting for assistance from one of the maids and with only a little difficulty she was dressed. She smiled at her reflection once again. She would speak to Cedric about her dream later this afternoon when she came to his tower for her lessons, she resolved! Her smile faltered slightly. Well, perhaps she wouldn't tell him any of the particulars, after all he didn't exactly need to know that his apprentice was madly in love with him and had dreamed that he had chased her through a field before kissing her passionately. Well, he most assuredly would have, If she hadn't awoken.

The smile faded completely. She wouldn't say a word, she knew she wouldn't. She couldn't bring herself to disrupt the dynamic of something that meant so much to her. Just like the powers of her Amulet, her love for Cedric would remain a closely guarded secret. She was not ashamed, but she didn't think anyone within her circle would understand and she was terrified of chasing him away, for although she was fairly certain that he did possess a fondness for her, his grumpy exterior and his penchant for sarcasm sometimes left her wondering if he enjoyed her company or was simply performing his duty as Royal Sorcerer and as her Teacher.

The thought depressed her even more. He cared for her! Of course he did! He had to. They were friends! He had told her when she was 13 years old that she was his only friend and the bond they had shared had only intensified from there. And as Sofia grew she became more and more interested in magic and proven to be a very promising Sorceress, he had taken her on as his apprentice."He _does_ care." she whispered. She needed to stop, she was only torturing herself. When did she get like this? She wondered. She hadn't felt this unsure about something since she was 8 years old and had worried she wouldn't be able to be real princess. She glanced at the Amulet that still hung around her neck. "I could really use some advice." she said to it, hoping some Princess would appear to give her advice on what they would have done in a matter like this, but nothing happened.

"Princess Sofia?!" Ah, there was Baileywick, right on time as usual.

"Good morning, Baileywick." Sofia said smiling fondly at him. The old steward returned her smile.  
"I see you're already up and dressed! Excellent! I came to inform you that the Royal Breakfast will begin in a half hour."  
"Thank you, Baileywick. I'll be down shortly."  
"Very good, Princess!" and with that he was off.

Sofia glanced at her reflection one last time and fought the urge to sigh once more. Perhaps, she would go see Cedric now. She had time and maybe he could help steady her nerves or at least put an end to these dreadful butterflies that were now situated in her chest.  
She walked out the door, still silently debating with herself.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to the few of you who have reviewed and followed this little work in progress. I do plan to make it multi chapter, assuming life doesn't hold other plans for me. This next chapter is a bit of a look into Sofia's everyday life, I promise some actual CedricXSofia interaction in the next chapter.

Sofia had decided to pay Cedric an early morning visit. She wouldn't tell him what happened in the in them, but perhaps, she could ask him about the strange (Yet, wonderful) dreams, he may have a book or may be able to explain why something would be so vivid. That was indeed her intent as she climbed the familiar steps to his tower. She stood outside the heavy wooden door her hand already formed in a fist ready to knock, but she couldn't bring herself to do so.  
" _Perhaps, he's asleep!"_ she thought. Or even if he wasn't she suddenly doubted he'd want to see her this early in the day. Maybe, he wasn't yet dressed- She suddenly turned crimson. She had never really thought about these things before, she'd always just wished to see him and had knocked or used his spare key to enter, and he had always let her in, albeit, often grudgingly.  
Her heart was pounding and she couldn't stand there any longer. She turned and raced back down the steps. Now was not the time. She would see him later this afternoon. She could ask him then and in the meantime she could hopefully gain some composure. She prayed the Sorcerer hadn't heard her lurking outside.

The clock struck 8. Oh Turnips! She was late for Breakfast! How was she going to explain this to Baileywick. She rushed to the hall, and entered out of breath!  
"I'm here!" she huffed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be late!"  
Her family looked up at her with surprise and concern.

"Is everything alright, Sofia?" asked her father . "Baileywick had said he had seen you just before breakfast and you were already up and ready. Did something happen?"

She paused. "I was distracted." she replied. Hoping it would be a sufficient enough answer, and she wouldn't have to explain the aborted visit to Cedric's tower, which would no doubt cause even more questions than if she had actually gone through with it.

"Are you alright, dear?" asked her Mother.

"Yes, Mom, everything is fine. I just didn't realize how late it was." Sofia answered smiling as sweetly as she could. Her mother didn't look wholly convinced, but she didn't broach the subject anymore.  
"AH HEM!" everyones eyes turned to Amber who sat looking slightly irritated.  
"Well, now that everyone is here, I think it's time to discuss the upcoming Ball to announce my Engagement to Prince Hugo!" the Blonde blushed slightly and smiled.  
" _Oh Radishes!"_ thought Sofia! Amber's engagement, until just a few days ago, it had been the only thing on her mind. She suddenly felt such guilt at forgetting about it just because of a dream. Although granted, it had been a very good dream. A beautiful dream and… No! Best not to think about it anymore! Amber was far morw important.  
"Yes!" cried Sofia enthusiastically! "I can't wait to hear all about it." Amber gave Sofia a look of approval and smiled. She was just about to speak when someone snorted with laughter from across the table.

"Ah, Sof, don't encourage her or else we'll never hear the end of it." Amber shot a withering look at her twin.  
"James! How can you be so rude!" the elder Princess cried indignantly, golden eyes ablaze.  
"Because all I've heard for the past three days is: ' Oh, Hugo and I are to be married! What color gown will I wear?! Who should we invite? What flowers will we have?' and on and on! I mean, I'm going to be Knighted very soon and I'm excited too, but I'm not going to monopolize everyone's breakfast by going over every little particular!"  
"This is far more important than some little Knighthood, I'm going to be a Princess!  
"You're already a Princess!"

"Well, then a Princess of two Kingdoms and then Queen, eventually, far more important than Your little Knighthood! Oh Sir James the Annoying! So I outrank you!  
"Amber… what are you even going on about?! Queen someday?! I'm the Crown Prince! I'll be King someday, so I still outrank you!"  
"That's if Daddy decides to crown you, I am the eldest and I should be crowned first!"  
"You're older?! By 5 minutes!" bellowed the Prince.  
"Well, maybe if you were five minutes older you'd understand how important this is!"

Sofia sighed. It was only Breakfast and already an argument about who would succeed King Roland as Ruler of Enchancia was brewing. It was a point of contention between the twins and when annoyed with one another it was ultimately where things would escalate, but the idea of King Roland abdicating, or worse, was not something Sofia wanted to think about. Apparently it wasn't something her parents really wanted to think about either, because in the midst of the Twins war of words Queen Miranda cried out: "James, Amber! That's enough! Please stop!"

The twins instantly ceased and looked contrite.

Ever the mediator, Queen Miranda continued, "We are so very proud of both of you. James, Amber is about to announce that she's going to be married to the man she loves, you have to understand how important that is to her. Trust me, I know." she said smiling over at her husband who seemed to be calmed by the gesture after the twins outburst.  
"And Amber," Miranda continued "James has worked so hard to obtain his Knighthood. He's spent years working his way to this. Now, please, can't we just be happy for one another? We have enough time to celebrate both these milestones in your lives."  
"Your Mother is right, we have more than enough excitement and time to celebrate for the both of you. Amber, of course you can plan your Ball, I'll call in Baileywick and you can go over what you want with him, and I'm sure Sofia would be happy to help." The brunette nodded vigorously.

"I can't wait to!"  
"See! And James you still have a few months till the ceremony, just enjoy each other's happiness." The twins seem placated and wordlessly seemed to form some form of truce.

Sofia was actually glad for the distraction that the tiff had caused, the last thing she needed was someone asking her about what was going on in her life at the moment.  
"Sofia! How are your Sorcerery lessons going?!"  
And there was, that. She answered as honestly and as matter of fact as she could about the books she had been studying and some spells she had learned until everyone seemed slightly bored and the subject floated to something else. So much for not thinking about Cedric.

After breakfast Sofia had agreed to help Amber go over things she wanted for the ball. She went to her bedroom to retrieve her wand so as not to forget it when she attended her lessons later that afternoon, and listened with amusement as Amber prattled on about how her gown would be made of "The rarest golden silk" and how the cake would be "100 tiers! well, maybe not 100, that would upstage the wedding. Fifty!" and smiled. It brought her back to memories of planning parties in their childhood and it was wonderful to see her Step-Sister so in love and so happy.  
That actually gave her an idea.

"Amber?" she asked with a bit of hesitancy.

"Hmmm?"

"When did you know that you loved, Hugo?" Amber seemed surprised. She thought about it a moment.

"Well, I suppose I always had a bit of a crush on him, since our days at Royal Prep. I think I was set to marry him at nine years old!" she said with a laugh! "Until I found out how rude and pompous he was, but, he eventually changed, thanks largely in part to you" she said smiling at Sofia. "And as you know even when he began to "court" me when we became of age things weren't always easy between us… and once again if it hadn't been for you, I don't know if we would be where we are now." Sofia looked down and smiled, it was true, she had helped repair a rift between the two after a dreadful row, when she had heard Hugo confess how desperately he loved Amber as he sat in the stables talking to his horse. Naturally she brought the two together and well, here they were today. "Plus, he's so Handsome! How could I not fall desperately in love each time I see him!"  
This made Sofia smile, perhaps she'd ask Amber for advice after all.  
"Have you ever had any dreams about Hugo?"  
"Dreams? What kind of dreams?" she quirked a brow. "Sofia, I really don't think that it's entirely appropriate…"

"No not those kind!" Sofia said blushing, "Have you ever dreamt something so lovely and so vivid that it had to be real? You wake up feeling the person's presence all around you?"  
Amber looked at Sofia confused, but then her face lit up. "Sofia, who have you been dreaming about! Tell me! Oh, are you in love too? Who is it? Do I know him?!" Sofia instantly regretted confiding in Amber as the blonde girls invasive line of questioning began. She was able to downplay the situation saying that she didn't remember much of the dream just the strange after effect and she didn't know who it was, she couldn't see his face. It was a partial truth. She was spared anymore questioning when Baileywick appeared to take Amber to Madame Colette to be measured for her gown.

Sighing with relief Sofia went to her "Secret Garden" where she sat plucking the petals off a rose, childishly reciting: "He loves me, he loves me not."  
Her daydreaming was interrupted as she heard the clock strike 4. Oh no! late again! She jumped up and was off like a shot, running as quickly as she could to the Sorcerer's tower.


	3. Chapter 3

Sofia arrived at the top of the tower with rather impressive speed. She had managed to sprint to there from the garden in a matter of only about ten minutes, which considering the distance was actually quite fast. She made it to the door completely out of breath, but before she could even knock the door swung open and there stood the very irritated Sorcerer. "Princess Sofia, it's nearly a quarter past 4 this is the second time in two weeks that-" he stopped short, the annoyance left his face and his eyes widened as he looked down at her. He looked transfixed and she wasn't sure why, she wanted to say something, but was still trying to catch her breath.

"You've been running." he said in a softer tone after a pause. She nodded, still completely confused by what was going on. He stood like that for a moment longer and slowly stretched out a hand toward her hair. If she hadn't already been flushed from the run than the blush she felt creeping up her face would have been very evident.  
"Mr. Cedric? Is something wrong?" That snapped him back to reality. He pulled back his hand slightly,gesticulating to her hair that had fallen out of place.

"You're a mess." he said finally in a tone that suggested mild disgust. "Come in now and get ready, we haven't got all day to be standing in Doorways! Merlin's Mushrooms, Sofia, I'm a very busy man!" she was slightly relieved, as far as scoldings from Cedric went, she had gotten off fairly lightly. He ushered her in, and gave her a moment longer to catch her breath and fix her appearance. She pulled out her wand: " _Alteramentum_!" she cried pointing her it at herself, her gown was replaced by indigo robes speckled with silver stars, and her hair was instantly managed.

"Are you alright now? Are you ready?" Cedric said somewhat impatiently. Sofia nodded.

"Yes. Thank you, Mr. Cedric. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" he held up a hand to silence her.

"Yes, yes, I know you're sorry. Just don't do it again! Or else I may just decide that I no longer need an apprentice !" Sofia laughed at the Sorcerer's threat.

"Oh come now, Mr. Cedric, you know you wouldn't. You enjoy these lessons just as much as I do!" It was a very "Sofia" thing to say, and even though the lingering doubts from the morning came back to her, she tried very hard to convince herself that it was true.

Cedric sighed and rolled his eyes, "If you say sooooo." he replied dramatically, but she could see hear the mock irritation in his voice and see a slight smirk appear on his lips and it put her at ease.  
"What are we doing today?!"

" _We_? _I'm_ brewing a potion, but _you,_ dear Princess, are to read 5 chapters from _Magickal Uses of Herbs_ and I want a report on the healing properties and proper use of the Valerian Root by the end of today's session."  
She groaned. She should have known she wouldn't get off that easily. It was Cedric's habit to assign her book work when he was displeased.

"What?! But that's not fair!"  
"Well, than someone should have arrived on time."  
"I couldn't help it!"

He sighed again exasperated " _Fine!_ Let's hear it, what's todays excuse?! Hmm?"  
She froze. What was she supposed to tell him: "Oh, I was just picking flowers in the garden and daydreaming about you kissing me. Very pressing matters, as you can see!" Yes, because that would go over well.  
"I, I.. " she faltered, "I was helping Amber." she said finally, because it was true. "She's planning a Ball to announce her Engagement to Prince Hugo." Cedric shot her a sympathetic glance. He rolled his eyes again and groaned

. "I suppose she'll want some sort of magic trick won't she?"

"Well, we hadn't discussed it, but you know Amber."

"Well, I am just a-shiver with anticipation at whatever Her Majesty's request may be!" his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, stop!" cried Sofia, but then giggled. "It really is important to her… and I'll be there to help! I promise to make sure it isn't too unbearable for you."

He studied her for a minute, and sighed once more.  
"I'm probably going to regret this, but alright, you can help me."  
"Oh! Thank you Mr. Cedric!" she cried with delight.

"Yes, yes, you're welcome!" said the Sorcerer dismissively, rolling his eyes once more.

"What are we brewing?"  
"A potion, as I said earlier.

"What's it for?"  
"A Migraine Headache."  
"Whose it for?"

"Me, If you don't stop your incessant questioning, Princess!"  
"Sorry, Mr. Cedric." This was not going well.  
"Of course you are. Now just hand me what I ask for."

She did her best to concentrate handing him what he asked for as it was needed : Peppermint,rosemary, vex vine, catnip, bark from the enchanted willow… was that 3 unicorn hairs?... her attention started to fade as she studied the side of his face intently. She'd always found him quite handsome, he was so unlike anyone else she had seen.

It wasn't as though she had never done this before, she admired his face and form constantly, (she was especially fond of his two-toned hair) but she couldn't shake the memory of the dream, and focused in, noticing things that perhaps she hadn't before. For instance, she had discovered that he had an almost imperceptible freckle or mole on his top lip. His lips looked very soft too, she wondered what it would be like if he really were to kiss her? She quickly shook away that thought and looked up at his eyes, she'd never really noticed the bags under his them. The poor man! He really didn't get any sleep did he? Of course how could he? On top of the fact she was constantly stopping by at all hours, he was always trying to perfect a charm or a spell or a potion. She should really do something about that… Sofia's musings were suddenly interrupted: The potion that Cedric was currently brewing, suddenly began to bubble and gurgle and in the next instant the contents went up in a cloud of black smoke. Cedric coughed as it billowed out into his face.

"Mr Cedric, are you alright?!"

He moaned miserably, and faced her, his hair and face covered with soot.  
"Never better." he deadpanned, but he was obviously very irritated.

"Sofia, what was that last ingredient I asked for?"  
Oh dear, she couldn't remember…

"Three hairs from a unicorn?"  
"Wrong! It was two hairs from a unicorn and the tooth from a Manticore! Were you even listening? Honestly, Princess Sofia, if you're not going to pay attention, I don't want to waste my time. Perhaps it'd be best if we end today's session early."  
"No! Please, Mr. Cedric, don't make me leave! I promise I won't cause any more problems! " she was surprised to hear her voice sounding almost tearful. Cedric looked at her sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ooooohhhh! Just go sit and read about the Valerian root and don't bother me until I'm finished with this potion, which I now have to start all over again." She nodded and went over and sat at her little stool near the window. Glancing up she saw Cedric wiping the soot from his face and then start to re-collect the ingredients. He was muttering to himself, but she couldn't tell if he was complaining about her or reading his list aloud to himself. Heaven knows he did both often enough. It was a habit she had come to expect of him.

She caught herself stealing glances at his face again, looking back at her book when she thought he might look her way. On this second inspection she realized that he really hadn't aged much in all the years she'd known him, with the exception of a few lines on his face. She wondered why. She thought of a Magician she had once read about in one of Cedric's books. He had been cursed not only to be incredibly inept at magic, but also with immortality until he was able to find his power, she couldn't remember all that she'd read about him, except that it had something to do with Unicorns. Cedric wasn't cursed ,was he? Maybe Sorcerers aged differently? Her thoughts were going a million miles a minute.

"A-ha! Caught you Princess!"  
Sofia nearly jumped up and off her seat.

"What did you say?!" she gasped, eyes widened. she thought for a moment that Cedric's had too, but couldn't be sure, because he was suddenly glaring at her again.

"You were staring at me. Why? What, have I got something on my face?!"  
"Well actually…" she pointed to where a streak of soot remained.

He looked annoyed. "Just… get back to your reading. I don't want to see you look up again!"  
"Yes, Mr. Cedric."  
A few moments passed in tense silence.

"Sofia?"

"Yes, Mr. Cedric?" she was about to look up, but kept her eyes on the page she'd now read about 25 times.  
"Were you outside the door to my Workshop this morning?"  
She froze. How did he know that?! Oh no, he must have heard her. Well, she couldn't very well lie about it now.  
"Oh, yeees. I was. How did you know?"  
"I heard someone run down the steps."  
"Oh."  
"Why didn't you knock?"  
"Oh, well, I thought you might be sleeping,or busy…. annnnd I didn't want to bother you."  
She heard him snort with laughter.  
"Well, that's a first!"  
He must have noticed she felt uncomfortable because he added:  
"It's not as if you coming up at all hours of the day isn't something I haven't become accustomed to."

"I know." the silence returned for a minute or two until:

"What did you want?"  
"Want?!" she parroted.  
"Yes, Princess, want. I assume you were going to ask for something when you came up?"  
"You know, I do come by just to visit you, I don't always "Want" something." she said somewhat defensively.  
"I suppose that's true." Cedric conceded.

"But, if that were the case, than I don't think you would have run away."  
Oh Turnips, he had her there!  
She sighed, "Well, you see… I wanted to ask you about dreams."  
"Dreams!" he all but screeched and she thought she heard glass shaking.  
"Yes, well, I had a rather strange one last night. It was very… vivid. It wasn't like any dream I've had before. It seemed almost real and I… thought maybe you could help?" the words sounded foolish leaving her lips. She chanced a glance up at Cedric. He stood in profile looking contemplative.

"Well, yes, there are many kinds of dreams, beyond what you might normally have. Lucid dreaming, Prophetic dreams, Psychic dreaming, Cosmic dreaming… that's what you seem to be describing…" he trailed off.

"I.. I have a book about it, that you may borrow. It'll explain it better than I could." he seemed uneasy, but went over to his shelf and grabbed something bound in blue leather.  
"Here." he placed it next to her before walking back to his potion.

"Thank you, Mr. Cedric!" the girl cried.

"Don't mention it. Really."

"Mr. Cedric, what do you dream about?" the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. This time the sound of breaking glass was unmistakable.  
she jumped up, and looked at the floor where beaker he had been holding now lay in pieces, and then back up at the Sorcerer who was very clearly taken aback.

"Mr. Cedric! Are you alright?!"  
"Yes. F-fine."  
"Are you sure?" she asked, her blue eyes shining with concern.  
"Yes, I'm sure! Why did you ask me that?"  
She looked down, blushing. "I'm not sure. I guess I was just curious."  
"Well in order for one to dream, one must actually get some form of sleep and we both know how well that goes for me.  
"But, Mr. Cedric-"  
"Princess Sofia, you don't want to know the things I dream about." he spoke low and his voice had taken on a warning tone and although she did, in fact, want to know what her beloved Sorcerer dreamed of, she dropped the subject.

They spent the rest of their time together in uneasy silence until Baileywick came to fetch Sofia for dinner. She picked up the book about dreams that Cedric had loaned her and exchanged quiet goodnight's with him, before following Baileywick down the stairs. Her heart was as heavy as it had been that morning and she fought the urge to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks again to all of you reviewing and following and all that. Here is the next chapter, I'm sorry it's so short and I hope it's not too terrible. It probably is. I've been having a bad case of writer's block, well not so much writer's block as I can't get these thoughts out of my head and on the page in a cohesive manner.

On the brightside I think I've figured out which direction I'm taking this story, so it'll have more of an adventure slant to it. Let's just hope I can force myself to keep writing. It does help to know people are enjoying it.

Also, as to what Cedric's dreaming about. it will be revealed in a few chapters or so, but I think one can guess.

" _ **O, for the Orange to sweeten sin."**_

 _She saw him. He sat against the trunk of a large tree, a look of unaffected boredom etched on his face. She approached cautiously, stopping a few yards a head. He looked up and having spied her, his expression changed, he almost smiled and held up a hand in greeting. The girl pranced over to him smiling. "May I sit?" He shrugged. She knelt down next to him, she was holding something in her hands._

 _"What have you got there?" she opened them to reveal an orange. "Would you like some?" he shook his head. The girl slowly peeled the fruit and brought a jewel like piece to her lips. She smiled as the sweet taste filled her senses. The display was very tantalizing to her companion._

 _"Are you sure you don't want some? It's sweet!" He looked in her eyes, smirked and replied: "Just a taste." and before she realized what was happening, she felt his arms encircle her and his lips pressing on her own._

 _She closed her eyes and kissed him back. The kiss was sweet, but full of longing. The sensation was unlike anything she'd ever experienced, and far sweeter than the orange. She was filled with elation. It was what she had so longed for, but it felt so sinful. It was as if she had eaten the forbidden fruit and now had to face the consequences. She pulled away, cupping his face in her hands and looking up, her innocent blue eyes searching his weary brown ones. "Do you love me?" she asked softly. He looked at her with a hint of sadness his lips moved as if he were speaking but she couldn't make out what he said…_

 _S_ he had awoken and once again had been unceremoniously ripped from her heart's desire. She sat up, touching her lips, she had the unmistakable taste of sweet orange remained on them. Had that been real some how? She wasn't sure. She looked to where the book that Cedric had loaned her sat and ran over to it. What had he said her dream sounded like? Cosmic dreams? She flipped to that section of the book. It described fairly accurately how the dream was vivid, unforgettable, as if she had almost been in a lucid state. So she was having a cosmic dream, then? That made sense, but somehow she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more to it than that.

She absently flipped through the pages of the book until she happened to come to a section about Astral Projection. It described how one could leave the physical body in an astral form and travel outside of it, on either the Astral or material planes. That intrigued her. Could she go wherever she wished? Could she run through the forests, and her gardens, could she see her beloved as he slept? She wondered when one astral traveled if they could enter dreams? She knew just the person to ask.

She had dressed quickly once again into a lilac and lace tea gown, that greatly resembled what she wore as a child. She looked in her mirror and smiled. The happiness caused by her dream had not left her this time. Her heart was fit to burst and she could feel love. She didn't worry about seeing her Sorcerer today, she wasted no time to go to him.

she ran quickly towards the tower, her shoes echoing on the marble floors. She was about to round a corner when she collided with someone. She felt herself fall forward and braced herself to hit the cold stone, when whomever it was caught her by the shoulders and steadied her.

"Sofia, are you alright?!" She looked up, and it was none other than her Sorcerer. She looked up into his face, eyes widened. "Yes… are you?" He looked back at her, transfixed and nodded. They stood like that for several moments gazing into one another's eyes. Until Cedric looked away, and released her shoulders. "You should be more careful, Princess. Where are you off to in such a rush anyway?"  
"I was going to see you, actually." He seemed to redden slightly.

"Me? Are you sure you weren't just going to run away again as soon as you came to the door?" she laughed.

"No, I needed to ask you something."

"Well, you've found me, but I'm in a hurry, so you'll have to make it quick." He gently pushed her in the direction he was headed and she did her best to keep up with his long strides."Where are you going?"

"The King wishes to speak with me."  
"Dad? What does he want?"  
"I don't know Sofia, probably something to do with magic." he said shortly.

He was nervous, she could tell.  
"Mr. Cedric," she said stopping him and impulsively taking his hands in her own.  
"It'll be alright. I know Dad makes you nervous, but don't let him. I can come in with you if you like."  
He looked annoyed, but squeezed her hand lightly, and gave her a pinched half smile.  
"That's kind of you, Princess, but unnecessary. I'll be fine."

They continued to the throne room, and stood outside the door.  
"Well, wish me luck." said the Sorcerer sarcastically.  
Sofia giggled. "You'll be amazing, I know it. And I'll be waiting right outside the doors here if you need me."  
He looked ready to object, but shrugged and replied. "If you wish." before entering and leaving her alone.

True to her word Sofia waited outside patiently. She'd forgotten to ask him about astral projection so that gave her the excuse to wait outside ,but she also wanted to be close by should he need her. She could hear the murmur of voices but was unable to make out what was said. After about a quarter of an hour the doors opened and a very unhappy Sorcerer strode out.

"Mr. Cedric-"  
"Not now, Sofia!" he all but snapped.

The girl paused, Feeling slightly hurt. But she quickly reminded herself of how Cedric could be, especially after an audience with her father.  
"Well, I'll see you at our lessons at 4, then?" He slowed his pace and glanced back almost apologetically.  
"I'm afraid not, Princess Sofia. I'm going to be quite busy today."  
"Oh… well, that's alright. I guess I'll see you later then?" The sorcerer nodded and made a gesture as if waving as he walked back to his tower muttering to himself till he was out of sight.

Sofia stood there feeling somewhat dejected. She might have been tempted to cry again , if not for the sudden appearance of the King.  
"Oh Sofia, good morning! Are you ready for breakfast?"  
"Oh, sure am Dad!" she considered asking him what Cedric was so upset about, but thought better of it.

Breakfast of course proved to be completely normal. Amber gushing over details for her ball, James making fun of her, another argument, another mediation from her mother. She hoped that her silence would go unnoticed and was pleasantly surprised, that besides the obligatory conversation she was required to make no one inquired into her apparent withdrawnness. She thought she was home free until her mother cornered her in the hall after breakfast.

"Sweetie, is everything alright?"  
"Of course it is, Mom."  
"Sofia, I can tell when you're being less than truthful."

Sofia sighed. "Everything is fine Mom. I'm just feeling overwhelmed and a little unsure about somethings."

"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"Not right now."  
"Alright, but I'll be here if you change your mind."  
"Thanks, Mom!" the two embraced and Sofia mulled over the idea of telling her mother about her seemingly unrequited feelings for the Sorcerer and the strange dreams, but she decided against it. She was rather upset about her lessons being cancelled and this may have left her in the doldrums, if not for the delightful news that her dear friend, Princess Vivian, had arrived for a visit. This brightened the girls mood immensely and she happily planned a small tea party to have with the Shy Princess. Perhaps today wouldn't be so bad after all?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the latest chapter. It's… something. I don't know. I liked the idea of girl talk, and I think Vivian would be a much more willing to lend a sympathetic ear than say Amber who would be like "But Sofia, he's so oooollld. And he's not a prince. And… he's Cedric. Ew." or something, Thanks again for reading and reviewing. Still more to come! Hopefully. And to answer the question of what King Roland did that made Cedric so upset, it's vaguely mentioned in the next chapter, but it was mostly just typical: "Don't screw it up, Cedric." in regards to what he's to do at Amber's ball. He also might have implied that there would be a couple more Engagements/Weddings to come. And the implication of Sofia getting Married, is something that bothers Cedric even though he doesn't exactly know why.**

At late afternoon the two Princesses sat in Sofia's secret garden drinking tea and chatting. It was actually very relaxing. Between Amber's frenzy of pre-nuptial planning and the as of late disastrous encounters with Cedric, she had forgotten what it was like to just sit and chat about nothing with a friend. They seemed few and far between these days. It wasn't as if Sofia, who was universally adored, did anything to lose them, but time and circumstance did the job nicely enough for her. Several of her friends from Royal Prep had gotten married, and were very much absorbed in their lives as is of course is expected. She still saw them from time to time. Usually at Weddings or other royal gatherings. She would see them at Amber's engagement ball, and that was always pleasant, if not somewhat awkward.

As for Ruby and Jade? The three had remained friends, but as the years passed they had drifted. Ruby had taken over for her mother as troop leader for The Buttercup Scouts and Jade had become rather close with the Good Witch Lucinda. The exact nature of their relationship wasn't clear, but it was very obvious the two cared for each other and were constant companions.

Even her animal friends had left as they tend to do. Mia and Robin had migrated, though they had left many offspring over the years, and her beloved bunny, Clover, had died two winters ago. It was easily the most painful experience in her young life. The one good thing that had come of it, was that it had further cemented her bond with Cedric. He had been unexpectedly sensitive to her loss and had told her the story of an old grey cat he'd had as a boy and how he had felt upon it's death, really showing her quite a lot of sympathy and affection. Once again her thoughts had returned to Cedric. She sighed.

"Is everything alright Sofia?" asked an alarmed looking Vivian. "I know I must be rather boring with all this talk of the Mandolin. I.. I mean you must hear such exciting things and…" the dark haired girl trailed off and looked at the ground. Sofia was mortified.  
"Oh no, no, Vivian. It wasn't that at all. I love hearing you talk about music! I was just… thinking about Clover." Vivian smiled sadly at Sofia.

"I'm so sorry. I know you miss him. I can't imagine what I'll do when I lose Crackle."

The two sat in silence for a moment quietly reflecting on mortality. Surprisingly, it was Vivian who was the first to break the reverie .

"I love this tea! Is it a special blend?"  
"Oh, why thank you! Yes, I uh, made it myself. It's just jasmine and lavender green tea."  
"It's delicious!"  
"Do you really think so? Amber says she thought it was too heady."  
"Oh, I don't think so at all. I love lavender. It's so calming. How are the plans for Amber's ball going?"  
"Oh, well you know how Amber is." Sofia chuckled. "This isn't even the royal wedding and already she want's it to be the grandest event in the history of Enchancia."

Vivian giggled but then looked away. "I'm sure Amber will make a beautiful bride." she said wistfully. Sofia studied the shy Princess, she looked so very sad and then it dawned on her, with the exception of herself, Vivian was one of the few Princesses in their circle of friends who was not engaged or married. She wasn't even sure if she'd been courted or had suitors asking for her hand. Well, she must have the latter. Even Sofia had experienced that awkward ordeal, but had cited her Sorcery lessons as her main priority and that had lessened the interest. For now at least.

The lack of suitors or a husband did not bother Sofia in the slightest, but she never really had an interest in such things. Well, there was that and the fact her heart belonged to someone who may or may not return her affections, but she was content to wait and see if that changed.

But what of Vivian? Did she feel like that too or did it bother her? Sofia looked at the green eyed beauty. She was probably one of the loveliest Princesses and so clever and talented. Even her shyness had diminished a tiny bit over the years. Sofia felt a rush of affection for her friend. She was tempted to ask her Vivian about it, to reassure the girl of just how wonderful she was, but she was hesitant. Vivian, would no doubt be deeply embarrassed. She was on the verge of asking but was interrupted by the sound of someone calling her name:  
"Sof?! Sofia?! Where are you?!"  
"Back here, James! The golden haired young man came bounding over to them.

"Oh, Sofia, I'm so glad I found you! I need your help!" He looked worried.

"What's happened? Is everything alright?!"  
"I'm fine, but you see, I sort of… broke this.." he held out in his gloved hands his sword. The blade had been broken in twain.

"I was sort of hoping that maybe you knew a fix it spell?"  
"Well, I do... but shouldn't you ask Mr. Cedric?"  
James rolled his eyes, "Ah, come on Sofia, you know he'd just say something like: "I'm the Royal Sorcerer, not the Royal Blacksmith!" Besides, I need this done quickly, I don't have time to make it to his tower and back again before Sir Finnegan returns."  
Sofia smiled slightly at his fairly accurate imitation of the Sorcerer, but then frowned. She disliked doing Cedric's work for him. James was constantly saying how he would have her take over as the Royal Sorcerer when he one day became King, and the idea made her feel slightly ill. Not to mention it probably would wound Cedric's delicate ego... but, James was her brother after all, and Cedric _was_ busy. She'd really be doing him a favor.  
"Alright." she conceded, "But just this once. What did you _do_ to break your sword anyway?"  
"Um, it's a long story… I'll tell you later." Typical James: 22 years old and still breaking things.

Sofia took the pieces of the sword and laid them on her lap, she retrieved her wand from her skirts and waved it over them crying out

" _Za Prasen za Prasu make this sword into one piece instead of two!"_ and in a flash of light the sword was repaired.  
Vivian gasped and applauded "That was wonderful!" Prince James looked over having just realized the other girls presence.

"Oh, hello Vivian! I hadn't noticed you there."  
"Hello." was all the dark haired Princess could manage to squeak out.  
"Well, I really do have to go. Thanks again, Sof! Bye, Vivian, it was nice to see you!"  
And he was off. Sofia amusedly shook her head, she turned to Vivian but was taken aback when she saw the way that the girls green eyes watched the direction in which James had departed. She knew that look. She recognized it well, it was the one she wore in the mirror when she thought of Cedric and that was very often as of late.  
"Vivian, are you in love with James?"  
Poor Vivian blanched and then turned a brilliant shade of vermillion. The teacup she'd been holding fell from her hands to the blanket they were sitting on. She turned to Sofia, her eyes wide and frightened.  
"How did you know?! Oh, James doesn't know does he?!" she sounded near tears.  
Sofia cleaned up the spilled tea with a wave of her wand and tried to reassure the near weeping girl in front of her.  
"No Vivian, James doesn't know. I didn't even realize it myself til just now."  
"Oh Sofia, It's so awful. He doesn't even notice me! You heard what he said..and I just… he means so much to me. I can't bear it!"  
"Vivian, I'm sure that's not true. I know James likes you!"  
"Yes, but not in the same capacity that I like him. And it kills me whenever I see him. You wouldn't understand."  
Sofia embraced her friend,

"Actually, you'd be surprised."

The crying Princess pulled away looking at her with surprise.  
"Wh-what do you mean?"  
"I know what it's like to be in love with someone and to not know whether they reciprocate or not. I know how much it hurts. I do."

"You're in love too?" Sofia nodded.  
"I didn't know that. You never seemed to show in an interest in being courted or talked about it like the rest of us."  
"I've never told anyone."  
"Do you mind if I ask who it is? Y-you don't have to answer… I mean, I understand."  
Sofia thought for a moment. She really did need to get the weight of all she felt off of her chest and truth be told, she could use a confidant. And if anyone could keep quiet, it would be Vivian. Especially since she was in a similar situation.

Sofia nodded again feeling a flutter of nervousness surge through her body.  
"Is it someone I know? Did they go to Royal Prep with us?"  
"Yes, you know him and he was at Royal Prep every once in a while... but he wasn't exactly _in_ our class." Vivian looked thoughtful for a moment and then her eyes widened with realization.

"Are you in love with Mr. Cedric?!"

Sofia felt her cheeks burn and answered "Yes." in a small voice. She glanced at Vivian expecting a shocked or disapproving look, but the green eyed girl simply sat smiling at her.  
"I can see that. You've always admired him haven't you?"  
"Yes. I have." she replied with a smile. "I don't know when my admiration turned to adoration or when that turned to what it is I feel so strongly today. I don't completely understand it. I know he's quite a bit older than me and not a royal, and that he probably still sees me as a child, but I don't care. I love him. I suppose I always have in a way." She picked up an orange from the bowl in front of her and nervously rolled it in her hands, as she proceeded to tell Vivian about the dreams, about her latest encounters with the Sorcerer. With nearly everything she felt comfortable telling the shy girl, and in return Vivian told her about her feelings for James. After all was said they sat in silence until Sofia said with a laugh: "Well aren't we just a pair?"

Vivian giggled back. "We are aren't we?" Then after a pause she asked:

"I don't suppose you know any love Spells do you?"

"I know a few charms, but I've never tried them. And I don't think it's the best idea. Besides, you don't need something like that. I know James is fond of you. He just needs to realize that. Maybe I could get him to dance with you at the ball?! You never know where that might lead." Vivian looked uncertain. "Only if you want of course. I won't force anything on you." Vivian smiled at her friend and replied

"I'll think about it."

The rest of the time the two girls spent at tea proved to be wonderful. They no longer felt so alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. I sort of had a hard time of it and feel like everything I've come up with is just so terribly trite.  
This may be my last update for a bit unless I'm absolutely struck with inspiration.  
One of my Cats disappeared and I'm really depressed about it. Plus I'll be really busy with work and a short film I'll be appearing in.  
I DO intend to finish this at some point. So stay tuned.  
And once again, thank you all so much for the reviews and encouragement. "  
Cheers!**

Although her afternoon tea with Vivian had calmed Sofia's nerves, by late nightfall she felt the unwanted sensation of anxiety crawling through her and now she couldn't sleep. She paced her room, unsure of what to do. She noticed the book about dreams sitting on the window seat where she'd left it this morning. She hadn't gotten the opportunity to ask Cedric about Astral projection, so, she decided to reread the chapter. It required a meditative like state. She attempted to follow the instructions, but couldn't calm her racing mind. She came to a section on _Artemisia Vulgaris_ or Mugwort. It not only helped with the Astral projection, but was supposed to enhance lucid dreaming. She wanted to dream again. She wanted to control her dreams. She was being ridiculous, she knew it, but she was happy when she dreamt of her Sorcerer.

It said that Mugwort could be made into a tea. Perhaps, she could find some in the gardens.

She slipped into her dressing gown and stepped into her slippers, and then acting on a strange compulsion she grabbed her wand and the orange she had brought with her from tea and put them in her pockets. She had a hunch that she may be paying a visit to more than just the gardens, but she needed to make sure of something first. She then quietly exited her room and moved about the castle halls, so softly that she barely made a sound.

The air was cool and still as she stepped out into the night. It was almost an exhilarating sensation. She had walked the palace grounds at night plenty of times and there were usually little to none of the staff present. It was as if the entire place was hers and hers alone. She loved to walk the darkened gardens, bathed only in the moonlight. Sometimes she'd sit and stargaze. She wondered if she could convince Cedric to join her some night. It was doubtful, but she decided to ask it someday nonetheless.

She entered the gardens, using her wand to conjure a candle to light her way, and glanced around. She knew she should be looking for the cooking flowers and herbs, that was this sole purpose of this trip after all, but the sweet fragrance of lilacs and Jasmine filled the air and it persuaded her to go and admire them first instead. To amuse a passing fancy she decided to pick some. Violets for faithfulness. Camellias for admiration. Jasmine for grace and elegance. Lilacs for first love, and a single daffodil for unrequited love, all found their way into a small nosegay that she affixed to the bodice of her dressing gown. She felt hopelessly romantic! Hopelessly in love. She was being ridiculous, utterly ridiculous, but she didn't care. The quest for the mugwort momentarily forgotten, she decided to go look at Cedric's tower.

Like the man who resided there it was so different than the rest of the castle, but she wasn't there to compare the architecture, she was there to look for something in particular, and she was rewarded when she saw it: A light shining through the window. Her dear Sorcerer was awake. This didn't exactly come as a surprise, poor Cedric slept very little, but she knew how to remedy that: She would pay him a late night visit. First, however, she would stop by the kitchen to make him one of her special blends of tea.

She climbed the steps carefully tea tray in hand. She felt her heart pounding, but steeled her resolve and knocked on the door. She had little doubt that Cedric was probably very tired, but when he was tired he was one of two things: he was either very cranky, which was often, or he was very sweet. She was hoping luck would be on her side and he'd be the latter. After a moment the weary Sorcerer answered. He was very clearly surprised, but seemed to perk up a bit at seeing her.

"Princess Sofia, what are you doing here at this hour? It's terribly late."

"I couldn't sleep. I went down to the gardens and saw the light from your tower and I thought maybe you'd like some company?" Cedric raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't say anything. She felt the horrible anxiety of earlier begin to overtake her again, suddenly realizing the impropriety of the situation.  
"I brought tea!" she said weakly holding up the tray.  
The corners of Cedric's mouth twitched.  
"Ah well, I do have a weakness for tea." he smiled slightly. "Alright, come in then I suppose." Relieved she made her way into his workshop.  
"Why can't you sleep?" asked Cedric.

"I don't know. I'm Worried I guess."

"Worried? Whatever about!"  
"Well… you."  
"Me?!" Cedric cried. Once again surprised. "Why on earth would you be worried about me?!"  
"You seemed so upset earlier. I felt bad that I couldn't help. What happened?"  
He frowned and narrowed his eyes. "Just the same thing that always happens, my brilliance is underappreciated and I'm made to feel like a second rate bumbler. It gets rather tiresome. It's not as if I'm not trying! But no one sees that." he was upset and venting.  
"I do."  
His face softened. "Yes, so you do. But you've almost always been the exception, haven't you?" He smiled at her again and she could feel her heart race.  
"Anyway, Princess, it's nothing to concern yourself over. As you can see, I'm fine.  
"Mr. Cedric, you're my friend and I can't help but worry about you. And you most certainly aren't fine! You're exhausted. Did you sleep at all last night?"  
"Not long." Cedric admitted. "But, the the little sleep I managed, was most…. pleasant."  
"Well, we can't have you doing that again. Here, come drink the tea."

"You sound like my Mother." he complained.  
"Well, _Ceddykins_ , I really think you should drink your tea."  
Cedric glared at her. " _Don't_ call me that!" he said warningly.  
Sofia giggled,"Alright, I'm sorry. I'll stop. As soon as you drink this tea."  
Without another argument the Sorcerer joined her and she poured him some. He inhaled the tea's rather strong aroma and made a face.

"Sofia, is this another one of your "Home made blends?"  
"Yes."  
He grimaced. "I hope it's better than the Eggnog tea you made that one year for Wassailia ."  
"I was 12! And I'll have you know, that was a big hit! Anyway, I know this doesn't have the most intoxicating smell, but trust me It tastes fine."  
He sighed and took a sip.  
"Is this… Valerian?"  
"And lavender and a bit of blood Orange". She giggled "Of course Valerian helps with the nerves and insomnia . See, I was reading that chapter."  
"So you were. Well, I must admit this isn't half as bad as I thought it'd be."  
Sofia made a face at him but laughed.  
They sat in silence for a while sipping their tea.  
"So, what were you doing in the gardens at this late hour, anyway?"  
Oh no! She'd forgotten the mugwort! Well, maybe Cedric had some.  
"I was looking for something, but I got distracted." she replied gesturing to the flowers at her breast.  
"Ah, so I see. You were picking flowers then? Well, I suppose they are lovely."  
"Well, I'm so glad you think so, because they're for you!" she said removing the nosegay from her dressing gown and offering it to the Sorcerer who looked at her incredulously.  
"P-Princess, why on earth would _I_ want a.. a nosegay of flowers?!" He was flustered and possibly blushing. She wondered if he knew the Flower meanings, because she had just given him a pretty significant clue as to how she felt about him. She decided to underplay it.  
"Because they'll brighten up your Workshop! And because they smell so sweetly!" She noticed him lift the flowers to his beak like nose and inhale.  
"Also, because I wanted to ask you for something."  
He looked up and eyed her suspiciously, "What do you want?"  
"Mugwort."  
"Mugwort?"  
"Yes, I assume you have some? That's what I meant to get in the garden, but got distracted." she gestured again to the flowers he was still clutching and he quickly set them down.  
"Yes, I have some. What do you want it for?"  
"Tea." He quirked an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything. Instead he wordlessly walked over to where he kept his herbs, filled a small pouch and then returned handing it to her.  
"Here you are, Princess."  
"Thank you, Mr. Cedric!" as she went to place the pouch in her pockets. She felt the Orange that was still there and blushed.  
"I have something else for you.." she said covering it with her hands.  
"Well, if it isn't Wassailia in August." he deadpanned. "What is it?"

She slowly opened her hands to reveal the orange. Cedric stared at the Orange then at Sofia.  
"Why would you bring me that?" he asked softly.  
"Well, I… I was having Tea with Vivian and I thought maybe you hadn't eaten. And It tastes so sweet…"  
He took it from her hands giving her the strangest look, but he didn't say anything. He placed it next to the flowers and then sat back down next to Sofia and started to drink his tea again. He seemed tense, but the tea was acting as a calming agent.  
Sofia felt awkward and embarrassed.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Hmm? Yes, fine. Just tired. I think the Valerian is taking its effect."  
"Oh, well then I suppose I should go…" She stood up, but was more than surprised, as well as a bit thrilled when he grasped her arm to stop her.  
"I didn't mean to make you think you had to leave. You don't. Unless you want to." She smiled. He was so tired he was being sweet. She had gotten lucky.  
"No. I don't want to leave."  
She sat back down. It was silent for a moment.  
"So… how is Vivian?"  
"She's well. We had a grand time..." She paused. She didn't know what compelled her to ask, but she did:

"Can I ask you about love spells?"  
Cedric jerked his head up.  
"What?! Why would you ask me about that?"  
"Well…"  
"Do you need a love spell, Sofia? Because I don't recommend them. Whatever would you need one for anyway? Anyone can see that you're already the most lovely, spellbinding girl in any Kingdom! If they can't I wouldn't waste charms or spells upon them! Poseidon's Pumpkins..." He said this all in panicked flurry. Upon realizing just what he had said he blushed and shut his mouth.  
Sofia could hardly believe her ears.  
"Do you really mean that Mr. Cedric?!"  
"I said it didn't I!" he replied sharply, turning away.

"Anyway, It's not just my opinion. Everyone thinks so."  
She laughed awkwardly. "It's not for me, anyway. Vivian asked about it."  
"Oh.. Princess Vivian?"  
"Yes." Sofia realized she'd almost inadvertently given up the girls secret and shut her mouth.  
"Is… she in love?"  
Sofia shrugged and sipped her tea.  
Cedric sat thoughtfully for a moment, and then smirked.  
"She's in love with Prince James, isn't she?"  
Sofia nearly choked on her tea. She had a coughing fit and Cedric came up behind her and patted her back.  
"H-how did you know that?! Please don't tell anyone! I promised Vivian that I wouldn't tell…" she managed to say between coughs.  
"Oh come now, Princess, I'm a Royal Sorcerer. I do have better ways to spend my time than to gossip about the love lives of the young Royals."  
"How did you even know that she liked him?!"  
"Sofia, I substituted so many of your classes over the years, and a man does observe things, it was something I noticed about her, the way she'd look at him. I honestly didn't care, but I did notice." he thought for a minute.  
"Oh Merlin's Mushrooms, now I've just reminded myself how old I am." he sighed and put his face in his hands.  
"Well, you certainly don't look it! I swear, you've never aged in all the years I've known you. What's your secret?" She didn't expect him to respond. She was surprised just how remarkably candid he had been tonight. He looked up at her and answered:  
"A Sorcerer never tells." but then he thought for a moment, smirked, motioned her to lean in and said conspiratorially "Lets, just say magic has it's perks."  
She giggled and he smiled at her.  
"So, Vivian wants a love spell? I dare say she won't need one with Enchancia's very own cupid around."  
"Are you referring to me?"  
"But of course, my dear. Frankly, I don't know why you're my apprentice, you'd be far more effective as the Apprentice to the Royal Matchmaker."  
"Oh, stop!"  
"Although, let's see, The Duchess Matilda and Sir Bartleby, The Princess Amber and Prince Hugo, I don't even want to know how many of your playmates, and now I have little doubt you'll bring Vivian and Prince James together.… Forget an apprenticeship, they should just give you the job!"  
She glared at him but then giggled. He smiled at her fondly.  
"All the matches you make, Sofia, I'm surprised you've never made one for yourself." Oh, he _was_ tired. She felt her cheeks burn and looked down.

"I don't want that." she answered honestly. "All I want is to stay here and study magic with you. Nothing else." There was so much meaning behind her words, she didn't know if he would understand. But he looked so very touched.

"D-do you really mean that, Sofia?" She smirked.

"I said it, didn't I?"  
He laughed and then leaned in close to her, and took her hands in his.  
"Sofia, there's something I need to tell you."

Her heart was pounding with anticipation, oh her hopes were so high! "Yes?"

"I want to tell you that I…I" he had been looking in her eyes, but his gaze fell to her neck and then he recoiled slightly, moving away from her. "I'm glad you're here." he said finally.  
She felt her heart sink. What on earth had she expected from him? She tried so hard not to let him see the disappointment in her face and answered: "Well, there's nowhere else I'd rather be." She was quite surprised when he suddenly leaned down and kissed her lightly near the top of her cheek and her hair. It wasn't a declaration of love. But it was something and it was especially meaningful because Cedric had initiated the gesture. A rare occurrence, to be sure!

After that not much was said, they simply sat drinking their tea and chatting about nothing in particular, until she noticed Cedric no longer answering her. She looked over to see her beloved Sorcerer fast asleep, with his head resting on the table. She cleaned up the tea and then conjured a blanket with a wave of her wand and laid it over his shoulders. "Goodnight Mr. Cedric… I love you." she whispered, stroking his gray bangs softly. She leaned down kissed the top of his head. Then she snuffed the candle and walked out of his workshop to her own room. She was filled with hope


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's a short little chapter. I'm sorry, I know it's not much, but I'm gradually getting to the good stuff. And this was one has some nice hints of what's to come.**

 **Hope you Enjoy!**

" _ **V, For This Very Moment"**_

 _She wandered the field, it was silent and empty. It was cold. She felt a sense of foreboding in the air.  
What could be wrong? Where could her Beloved be? She had wandered for what seemed like an eternity, calling his name, but receiving no answer. Surely, he would not have deserted her? She saw a blackbird perched in the branches of the tree, some might say it was a portent of doom. She felt unsettled as it began to sing. It was an eerie sound, but the words the bird trilled became clear to her:  
_" _Is thy lover false? Is thy lover true? Doubt no more, for this very moment, all will be revealed to you."  
She came closer to the tree and saw two figures entwined, one cradled the other. She couldn't make out who they were, she thought she recognized them, but she couldn't see their faces. Why couldn't see their faces?! She felt so detached from herself, she felt desperation in the air, she thought she could hear what sounded like weeping and she saw something black as it shone against something stark white and then she felt herself falling away into nothing._

Sofia awoke with a gasp. That had been very frightening. Not quite a nightmare, but it left her with a feeling of dread. In the last few days following her late night visit with Cedric, she had taken to making a brew of Mugwort and lavender to help increase the lucidness of her dreams. The effect wasn't exactly what she had expected. She had spent each dream wandering in the long grass of the field, searching for him, calling the Sorcerer's name but he was nowhere to be found, no matter how much she willed him to be. There was nothing at all, although, in the distance she sometimes thought she spied a flock of wild birds. When she awoke she was filled with an aching emptiness she couldn't explain. She didn't like it, but that didn't stop her from still trying to find him in her dreams each night.

In her waking hours things weren't exactly much better. She tried her best to help Amber in the little details for the rapidly approaching ball, but found her mind and her heart weren't exactly into it. She often claimed that she was feeling ill or that she needed to study for her lessons, Amber would huff and pout, but that was about it. Sofia felt incredibly guilty about neglecting her sister, but she couldn't help it. It wasn't easy to help someone so in love plan their own happiness when your own heart felt that it was fit to burst with the strange combination of longingness and sorrow.

Her lessons with Cedric had proceeded as normal, but to her displeasure she found him to be distant, and this was very confusing to her after that night in the tower where he had kissed her head and treated her so affectionately. Perhaps, he didn't even realize was treating her a bit coldly, but he was. Even there normal dynamic and banter seemed to be tossed aside in favor of something stiff and awkward. Had she done something wrong? It really should be no surprise she longed for the solace of her dreams. Well, now the dream had changed, but not how she wanted. What could that have meant? She was afraid to find out.

She dressed in her Apprentices robes as she had done the last few days and sat gazing out her window when Amber came flouncing into her room

"Sofia! Oh, there you are!"  
"Hi, Amber."  
She looked at Sofia and wrinkled her nose "Are you wearing your robes _again_? Honestly, Sofia you're a Princess, show some self respect!"  
Sofia smiled wanly at the golden hair girl.  
"I know Amber, I'm sorry. It just makes things easier."  
Amber rolled her eyes."Well, luckily for you, your sister knows when to stage an intervention!"  
She made her way into Sofia's closet and pulled out a dress of heavy black brocade sprinkled with a pattern of leaves and roses and some petticoats and threw them at the darker haired girls feet.  
"Now, I'm going to call Violet and have her help you get dressed. And for goodness sakes, Sofia, put on a Tiara! You haven't worn one in ages!"  
"Amber, I really don't feel up to-"  
"I don't care, Sofia! You promised to help me with all of this and the last week, you've barely been around!"  
"I know and I'm sorry."  
Amber sighed. "I'll forgive you, but you need to help me today. After Breakfast I need to talk with Chef Andre about the cake and then Hildegard and Clio are coming for a Tea and Luncheon and _then_ Madame Colette is going to start fitting you for your gown for the ball."  
"Amber, that all sounds… lovely, but I have my lessons with Mr. Cedric at 4 O'Clock and he's always so cross when I'm late."  
"This is non-negotiable, Sofia! But, If you _must_ go to your silly lessons and end up running late, I'll send Baileywick to tell Cedric and you can blame it on me, alright? Have we got a deal?"  
She was slightly offended at the "Silly lessons" remark, but decided to ignore it.  
"Alright Amber, It's a Deal."  
Amber smiled triumphantly.

"Good! Oh Sofia, today's going to be so exciting!" She embraced her sister and then spun her around! The golden girls exuberance was contagious and Sofia couldn't help but smile herself.

"There!" cried Amber "That's the smile I know! Much better! You've been so mopey lately and I don't know why. I blame Cedric."  
Sofia felt her heart speed up "What?! Why would you say that?!" she said panicked, but then quickly laughed lest Amber catch on.

"Well, you're around him so much anymore and it's like his moodiness is rubbing off on you. Are you sure he hasn't cursed you or something?"  
Sofia laughed again. "Don't be silly, Amber, he's my friend, he wouldn't do that."  
"Well, maybe not on purpose, but this is Cedric after all.

Sofia frowned. She didn't like to hear people insult him,even if they weren't being malicious.

She simply replied "Mr. Cedric is a great Sorcerer! He knows what he's doing."  
"If you say so, Sofia. I'll see you at Breakfast!" And as Amber exited, Violet entered and Sofia resigned herself to the days activities.

Maybe he _was_ rubbing off on her. She smiled slightly, well, misery loves company and she decided that no matter how late things went she would go to see him. After all, if he was the cause of her misery, the least he could do was keep her company.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So here's another ridiculous chapter. It's really bad Im sorry. I'm Getting frustrated with this. I really do want to finish, but I feel awkward. Maybe I need a break? I probably will find a way to get it complete and even if I do start a break I have Started Chapter 9 the other day and will hopefully get it up soon too. Enjoy, I guess.**

The day would prove to be rather long, and although it wasn't entirely unpleasant at first before long it became very irritating and very draining.

Sofia had decided after Amber's departure and before breakfast that morning, that she should probably try to act more like her usual self. After all, if Amber, who wasn't always the most perceptive at noticing when someone was feeling upset, had noticed her malaise in the midst of all her own blissful planning, then surely everyone else had noticed by now as well. So, she resolved to be her usual bubbly, smiling self. Even if her heart was heavy and her chest was tight. She had spent nearly ten years learning to play this part and she knew she could play it well. She had to.

She seemed to pull it off well at breakfast, she was the first to arrive and as Baileywick pulled out her chair for her,he looked her over and smiled saying: "Princess Sofia, may I say you're looking quite lovely today!" And you seem to be in much better spirits!"  
"Oh, yes. I'm feeling much better Baileywick. Thank you." she replied with a smile. She really didn't like lying, but this wasn't one of those things she could speak freely about. She really hope this wasn't something her Amulet deemed worthy to curse her over. As the rest of the family entered they all seemed pleased that the youngest Princess appeared to have regained back some of her usual ebullience. Nearly everyone made comment on it and Amber shot her a knowing look as if to say: "I told you you'd been acting moody."

"That's very lovely, Sofia." said her mother gesturing to the circlet she wore about her brown curls. "Did you make it yourself?" The girl nodded. It consisted of white and lavender rosebuds and strings of pearls and it was one of her favorite possessions. She, in fact, favored it to any of her Tiaras. And while she didn't have nearly as many as Amber, she did own quite a few, but this simple wreath was worth more to her than any jeweled bauble in the land and of course it had to do with a certain resident Sorcerer.

It had been a gift for her twentieth Birthday. Well, the flowers had been. She had convinced the reluctant Sorcerer to come to the gardens with her saying that she would consider it her Birthday gift. He grudgingly agreed and they had been walking the grounds when they came to the rose bushes. She had admired some particularly lovely lavender rose blossoms , but had lamented that as beautiful as they were, she daren't pick them because they would die and she didn't want to kill them. Cedric, for his part seemed disinterested and hadn't said anything, and they'd continued on their walk.

The event had been relatively forgotten by her, till later that day when in the hours before her party she had been surprised by a rap on her chamber door and had answered it to see the royal Sorcerer standing there. He had unceremoniously handed her a bouquet of roses, six lavender and six white, and explained that he had enchanted them so they would stay in that preserved state, forever really, and now she could enjoy the sight of them without being upset that they would die. They had not been given with any declarations of affection. In fact, he had been rather flippant in his explanation of what the enchatment did and almost seemed annoyed at himself for the effort, but she was touched by the gesture and had of course thrown her arms around him thanking him profusely. He'd been dismissive, and stiffened at her touch but had awkwardly returned her embrace, saying: "It's nothing really."  
She'd kept half in a vase on her vanity to admire and the other six she had entwined with pearls and made into the circlet so she that she could show everyone her beautiful gift whenever she wished and have it close by to her.  
"I suppose it is lovely, in a quaint way." said Amber, breaking her reverie "But I'm picking out your tiara for the ball."  
"Of course, Amber." she said, not wanting to argue and reveal the significance of the flowers. Amber's comment, however, had caused a stir of unhappiness in her that she tried desperately to suppress.

After breakfast she was obliged to accompany Amber, who was now joined by Baileywick and his ever present clipboard, to see Chef Andre about what the menu for the ball would consist of. After listening to what had been planned she agreed with everything Amber thought would be appropriate, not really being invested in the whole situation, although she did suggest they have a bit of variety. None of her intereset was really piqued until the following question was thrown at her: "What kind of cake do you think we should have, Sofia?" asked Amber. The brunette smiled sadly and replied, "Carrot." thinking of her dearly departed Clover. The response elicited an eyebrow raise out of her sister and a disapproving "Sofia, please. This is serious." Sofia felt the lump in her chest rising into her throat, but swallowed and responded. "Sorry, Amber it was just a little joke. Why not vanilla? It's simple and classic." Amber seemed more satisfied with this response and before their time there was ended a thirty layer vanilla cake with white and gold frosting (to match her dress, naturally) had been planned. Amber had actually wanted fifty layers, but Sofia had talked her down somewhat.

By the time Princess Clio and Princess Hildegard arrived for tea, Sofia felt spent,but forced the mask of excitement back on her face. She did enjoy seeing the two girls, although she never grew as close with them as she would have liked, they were always more Amber's friends, she did enjoy catching up. Hildegard had married Prince Zandar the preceding year and married life seemed to suit her. She almost seemed happier and comfortable in her own skin and she most definitely no longer felt the need to try to impress everyone as she had when she was younger.  
Princess Clio was unmarried but was being courted by Prince Desmond. She had once been very enamoured with Prince Hugo and when he began courting Amber, Sofia had been worried that it would put a strain on the two girls friendship. Admittedly, things had been awkward at first, but the two had eventually made up and Clio was seemingly happy with Prince Desmond who seemed to care for her greatly, he often escorted her to the theatre, a favorite past time of The Corinthian Princess, and was very successful in bringing out her softer and kinder side. Something that suited her greatly and she was a very gracious young woman, after all, here she was agreeing to be a Bridesmaid for Amber's eventual wedding to the young man she'd once desired.

Sofia sat with the three girls listening to them gush about their respective Princes and felt a pang somewhere between discomfort and what might have been envy.. She was content to listen and smile until Clio innocently asked: "Is there anyone special in your life, Sofia?" Oh no. Well, obviously she couldn't answer truthfully about _that._ So she played dumb. "All my friends and family are special." she said with a sweet smile. The three Princesses looked at her skeptically.  
"Sofia, that's not what she meant and you know it." said Hildegard with a bit of a laugh.

"Oh, you mean like a suitor? Oh, no there's really no one. I'm far too focused on my Sorcery lessons to think about that right now." she said hoping that answer would suffice. Of course it didn't.  
"What about the man of your dreams, Sofia?" Amber asked smirking slightly.  
"What? There's no…" Oh dear, she remembered that she had told Amber about her first dream, well not the particulars, but clearly the blonde had remembered that it had been about a man.  
"That… that was just a dream, Amber." she hoped the heat she felt in her chest wasn't rising to her face.

"Who was it about?" asked Hildegard.  
She then tried to explain it really wasn't about anyone, but that didn't satisfy her friends and she was forced to describe the whole dream as vaguely as she could to her captivated audience.  
"Maybe it's a premonition dream!" exclaimed Clio. "Maybe you'll meet him soon! Perhaps, at Amber's ball?"  
Amber hadn't looked very convinced during her story and Sofia was certain that her sister may have figured out that she was in love with someone, but she thankfully hadn't said anything more.  
"Oh, that's true! Daddy has invited several other royals and dignitaries! I'm sure you'll see him there." Sofia felt her stomach churn and her chest tighten. "I have no doubt." was the brunette's cryptic answer. She was glad when the conversation shifted from her "Love life" to the type of dress Amber would wear.

By the time the fitting for her gown rolled around it was nearly Three O'clock and Sofia knew she wasn't going to make it to her lessons on time. If she'd had the choice she would have insisted on wearing one of her older gowns, but clearly Madame Collette had made the time for her and it she daren't snub the woman.  
As she stood there in her petticoats and chemise and was poked and prodded, Sofia wished she could be anywhere else. Preferably Cedric's workshop. "I see you 'ave grown a bit plump, Princess." the dressmaker announced. "No matter, I 'ave the perfect cut of gown for you. The remark though it hadn't been said with any sort of malice,stung the girl. It was one of her few insecurities, and she generally tried to ignore it, but it only added to the hurt she was feeling insids. She listened while The royal dressmaker explained how the dress would be styled, it sounded attractive enough. "Now, what color would you like?"the woman asked. "Black." Sofia said without thinking. Surprising herself with her answer.  
"Black?!" echoed Amber and Madame Collette in horrified unison.  
"Well, black and white. "

"That's not exactly the best color for a wedding, Sofia!" cried Amber.  
"But, it's not your wedding, Amber. Besides, just think how lovely the contrast would be to your white and gold. It's simple and all eyes would instantly go to you instead. And I really don't want to be noticed." she said glancing down at her ample form.  
The dressmaker seemed struck with inspiration, "Yes! Yes! That is c'est magnifique!" I 'ave the perfect material in mind!" the woman was off promising to return in a moment.

Sofia looked at the clock. It was a quarter to Four.

"Amber, I'm going to be late!" Sofia cried anxiously.

"Well, you can't very well leave now. I'll send Baileywick to tell Cedric you're currently unavailable. It'll give him time to work on the decorations for my party anyway. Do you know what he has planned?"  
"Oh, well you know, it'll rain hearts and rose petals I think. I really don't know much beyond that. I've just been helping him gather ingredients for those potions. Have you asked for anything special?"  
"No. I can't really think of anything." The blonde admitted somewhat embarrassed

"What would you do?" The inquiry was suprising to Sofia, but she was getting annoyed and really didn't want to further this conversation.

"I'd have birds." she said flatly.  
"Birds?"  
"Yes. I'd have them fly about the room. Blackbirds and doves landing in the shape of a heart." she really tried to think of the most ridiculous thing she could, and clearly Amber wouldn't go for something like that.  
"Sofia, that's just silly… How many?"  
Sofia shot Amber a strange look. "Four and twenty." She deadpanned. Desperately glancing at the clock again. "Amber, would you please fetch Baileywick and ask him to tell Cedric that I'll be late. I really don't want to have to read ten chapters on the healing properties of Yarrow!"  
"What? Oh, yes of course, Sofia!" Amber walked off deep in thought.  
"Four and twenty? No, that's not nearly enough…" Sofia thought she heard her sister mutter to herself.  
Madame Collette had returned with armfuls of silk and lace. Sofia braced herself to be poked and prodded once again.  
She was wrong, this was unpleasant. Would the day never cease?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So here's this. I think I might take a bit of a break from this fic for a while. I feel like what I'm coming up with is forced and trite. And really that it's just progressively getting worse and worse. And I would hate to disappoint anyone. Not to mention I feel just awkward about writing the romance in general. I don't write it well.**  
 **In any event, this following chapter will possibly answer a question, but then raise a few more. Thanks again for reading…**

Sofia had made her way up to Cedric's workshop as she had planned. Unfortunately, the fitting for her gown,had taken longer than expected. It was nearly a quarter past five by the time she arrived. Too late for Cedric to get much teaching in, but enough time to pay a visit under the guise of her studies. She knocked and waited patiently for him to answer. He didn't. She frowned and rapped again a bit more urgently. Surely he wasn't cross with her? As promised, Amber had sent Baileywick to inform the Sorcerer that his apprentice was currently unavailable . The Steward had returned with a message saying that she needn't worry about coming to her lessons that day. As she thought about it, that more than likely meant he probably was cross. He could be so terribly passive-aggressive at times.

The second knock had still garnered no response.  
"Mr. Cedric, are you there?" she called out. She knew if need be there was always the spare key she could use to let herself in, but that was more of a last resort.  
"The Door is open, Sofia!" she finally heard him yell from inside. Feeling some sense of relief, she opened the door and let herself in.

The Sorcerer was half standing and half leaning against his work table, seemingly engrossed in a leather bound tome. He didn't look up right away.  
She felt a bit of unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry I'm so late." she said finally.  
Cedric glanced up from his book. "I did send word that you needn't worry about it." he replied cooly.

"Well yes, but I still wanted to try to be here…" she said lamely.

Cedric's focus was now on her instead of his book. He looked her up and down and then spoke: "Well, aren't you just dressed up to the nines? " he drawled.

She blushed and looked down at her gown. It was much more extravagant than what she had taken to wearing in recent months. "Just wait til you see my Ball Gown." she said forcing a laugh. The Sorcerer smirked and rolled his eyes."It better be something impressive, considering you missed most of our lesson for it."  
She noticed his gaze was at her hair and then realized what he was looking at.  
"Oh yes, I wore my flowers!" she chirped happily.  
"Flowers?"  
"The ones you enchanted for me for my Twentieth birthday… I took some and made this."  
"Oh, _those_ flowers. Yes, now I remember." he said glancing back down at the book again as if he didn't care, but she noticed he looked perturbed and slightly flushed.

Sofia frowned. Had she really made him cross? She felt some unwanted emotions stirring in her chest again. She swallowed hard and put back on her mask of happiness.  
"Is everything alright?"

"Oh, everything is splendid. Just got word I need to conjure fifty doves for this ridiculous party. It's Not as though I don't have plenty else to do! Let's just make the Royal Sorcerer perform an overblown Parlour trick!" he snapped.  
Sofia looked at him wide eyed.  
"Did you say doves?"  
"You heard me!"

"When did she ask you to do this?"  
"Not much more than an hour ago. It was part of the message Baileywick relayed when he came up to tell me you'd be late."  
She covered her mouth to stifle a giggle.  
"And what, pray tell, is so funny?!" he asked sharply.  
"Oh, Mr. Cedric. I'm so sorry…"  
Cedric narrowed his eyes and glared at her suspiciously. "Why would _You_ be sorry?"  
"Well, I may have inadvertently given her that idea…"

Cedric balked.  
"Solomon's Seal, Sofia! What in the world possessed you to come up with something like that?!" he shouted, in a tone that was probably harsher than he'd intended.  
"I said it in jest!" she shouted back, defensively. "I honestly didn't think she'd run with the idea. I mean, Amber isn't exactly the type who would want wild birds flying around like that. I was just annoyed when she asked me and I tried to think of something ridiculous. I never actually thought she'd be so keen on the idea… "

"And your suggestion was for her to have fifty Doves land in the formation of a heart?!"  
"Well, not exactly. I did suggest the birds and I did say they should land in a heart, but the number of them has been doubled in Typical "Bigger is better" Amber fashion." she paused as she walked over to where Wormwood, Cedric's old Raven sat perched in the corner and then continued "Besides, I suggested Doves and Blackbirds. I suppose it's a good thing she didn't ask for both or else Wormwood might have found himself part of the Royal festivities and I don't think he'd have been too happy with that. Would you, Wormwood?" The Raven glared up at her.

"Don't give him any ideas." The bird rasped to her. The Princess giggled and turned back to face Cedric whose expression no longer held anger, but had softened into something she couldn't define.  
"So, you see, it could have been a lot worse." His response to that was an eyeroll and a shake of the head.  
"Look, I'm sure I can talk Amber out of it, and if I can't I can atleast talk her down to lowering the number. I'll help no matter what. I promise." she smiled up at him He remained silent.  
After a beat he spoke: "Why did you choose those two types of birds, specifically?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I thought.." she trailed off "It's silly."  
"No, go on."  
"I thought "A dove to catch your love. And a blackbird to steal your heart". Though, I suppose Amber really doesn't need someone to steal _her_ heart." she looked him directly in the eyes as she said it, but then looked away. He was about to open his mouth again, but she quickly switched topics.

"You know, I'd be more than happy to find some doves for you if you can't conjure them."  
"Of course I can conjure them! I'm the world's greatest Sorcerer, aren't I?!" He cried with indignant bravado. "I could conjure a thousand doves if I wanted."  
She laughed and returned to her seat at his work table. He smirked and went back to looking at his neglected spellbook.  
"Mr. Cedric?"  
"What?"  
"Do you think you'll stay at the ball after you do your spells?"  
"Not if I can help it."  
"Oh…" She was clearly disappointed.

He sighed: "Why do you ask?"  
"Well, I was wondering if… if you'd like to dance with me?"

Cedric started to lift his head from the book, but stopped.  
"No." he said quickly.

Sofia felt her heart sink a little, but she had expected that to be his initial answer and decided to persist.

"Well, why not?!"  
"Because, _Princess:_ I don't Dance."

"That's not true. You danced with me on my last birthday."  
Cedric tensed up at her words. "That's only because you begged me for weeks and then said it could be my gift to you. And I told you then it was a one time deal. I _don't_ dance, Sofia." he was getting more and more irritated and she probably should have just left it at that, but she gave it one more go. She probably shouldn't have.  
" _Please_ Mr. Cedric?"

He finally looked up at her, annoyance once again etched on his face and in a voice that was unduly loud and harsh he exclaimed:  
"Merlin's Mushrooms girl, what part of the word No do you not understand?! I said No and I meant no! Now, stop badgering me! Honestly, Princess Sofia, you can be so insufferable! I don't know why I put up with you!"  
And that's what did it. That's what opened the floodgates of the emotions she'd been suppressing all day. She began to cry. At first it was just tears, but soon it grew into full blown sobs and she buried her head into her arms. She was so desperately embarrassed. The last thing she wanted to do was cry in front of Cedric, but here she was doing it.

Cedric, of course, was upset by the display of emotion.

"Sofia, stop that!" the sobs got louder and then the irritated tone in the Sorcerer's voice changed to one of panic and pleading.

"P-please stop, Princess. Y-you know I'm no good at this kind of thing!" and she would have liked to have stopped, but she couldn't. The tears kept flowing. She couldn't see him, but she could hear The Sorcerer pacing around, saying "Oh, Merlin what do I do?" and then she heard him stop and the sound of glass moving and something being poured. In the next instant, Cedric stood next to her, his hand on her shoulder. "Sofia," he said, his voice gentle. "You need to stop crying, or you're going to make yourself sick. Here, drink this now." she lifted her head and saw through eyes swollen with tears that he was offering her a glass, she took it and drank the liquid, she recognized the taste of Skullcap and Chamomile and knew it was to calm her down.

She was still crying. Cedric sat next to her and put his arm loosely around her back, and then acting partly on impulse and partly on desire, she threw her arms around his chest and continued to weep into his shoulder. As was his habit at any sort of unexpected contact, Cedric stiffened, but after a moment or two he relaxed ever so slightly, returned the embrace and gently stroked her hair. He had done this before, mostly when she was still a child and had to come to him for some comfort. Not as much now that she was grown, the last time had been after Clover died. She knew he wasn't exactly thrilled when she did it, but he'd sit there and let her weep her fill in his arms without a word. Even now, though he was at the heart of her current grief, she found that the comfort she'd sought there remained.

Eventually the weeping girl calmed down and pulled away enough to look at him.  
"I'm sorry." she said weakly.  
"It's alright, Princess."  
"I really don't know why you put up with me either." she said her voice breaking again.  
He frowned, obviously feeling guilty. Gently he wiped the tears from her face with his gloved hand and then in a soft voice he said:

"Sofia, y-you know I don't _mean_ those things… I-it's just how I am… and you have to know by now that I- I'm quite fond of you." He sounded sincere.

"Are you?" she sniffed.  
"Of course I am, you silly girl! You don't think I would just let _anyone_ be my apprentice do you?" although he said this with an air of flippancy , his arms had tightened around her, so she thought perhaps she meant more to him than he was letting on.  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you." he said finally, surprising her.  
"I'm sorry I was annoying you."  
"Don't worry, I'm used to it." he said with a chuckle, hugging her one last time, before attempting to pull away.

Sofia, however, was reluctant to let go. Cedric sighed.  
"There's something else bothering you, isn't there?"  
She nodded.  
"Well, are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?"  
She considered telling him all of it, to make her feelings known. but then decided against it.

"I haven't been sleeping well."  
Cedric nodded as if he understood. "I think I may be able to help." He gently disengaged himself from her arms and stood up. He walked to his potions cabinet and retrieved a bottle that he soon presented to her.  
"This is, uh, a very potent sleeping draught it helps with dreamless slumber. So, if you drink this, those shouldn't trouble you…"  
Sofia froze. "I never said anything about dreaming. I just said I wasn't sleeping well."  
Cedric looked wide eyed for a moment, but then composed himself. "D-Didn't you? I felt sure that you'd mentioned it last week."  
Suddenly something clicked in her head. If this caused dreamless sleep and he'd been absent from her dreams, then- "Have you been drinking it?"  
Cedric's face remained unreadable.  
"If you must know, yes I have. If I sleep at all. It's very effective."  
"I see. Your dreams must have been quite unpleasant, then?"  
"No, they weren't unpleasant…" he stopped short.  
"Well, if they weren't why drink it?"  
"They weren't unpleasant, but they were… distracting." He finally finished, not looking at her.  
The seeds had been planted in her head. Just _what_ was he dreaming about? She had a nagging suspicion she knew the answer to it. She wanted to ask him about his dreams, she wanted to ask him about so much more, but she was stopped when he spoke:

"Sofia, it's nearly six. You should probably wash up before dinner, or else they'll all see your face and ask why you were crying."

"May I ask you one last thing?"  
He looked nervous: "What is it?"  
She thought for a moment, and smirked. "Are you sure you won't dance with me at the ball?"  
Cedric looked to be somewhere between enraged and amused.  
"What if I make you a deal?"  
He sighed. "What kind of deal?"  
"If I can gather the doves you need, for the ball and train them myself, will you do it?"  
"I don't see why I'd say yes to that. I can easily conjure them."  
"But what if something goes wrong?" He glared at her. "Not that it would, but wouldn't you like that security?"  
He groaned. "Fine. In the event you are able to train fifty doves, I'll dance with you. Just stop asking me about it!"  
She smiled, "Well, you'd better practice your waltz, because as you know, wild birds flock to me."  
Cedric looked at her, his mouth agape. She'd more or less tricked him. After a moment he spoke. "Well, that's just not fair." he said.  
She giggled and was about to leave, but he stopped her.  
"Sofia, don't forget this." He handed her the sleeping draught. "And make sure you drink it as soon as you go to sleep tonight. I promise it'll help."  
She took it and looked up at him, there was something in his eyes that made her think of the song the blackbird in her dream had sung. He hadn't been dreaming and he didn't want her dreaming. Why?  
She resolved to find out.  
"Oh yes, thanks, Mr. Cedric." she paused for a moment, and looked him directly in the eyes "Sleep well." she breathed. and she was gone, leaving the uneasy Sorcerer behind her.

She looked at the bottle in her hand. She had a theory to test tonight and she needed to see if what she suspected was true. She wouldn't drink the potion.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Short, dreadful chapter filled with indecision, strange dreams and regret. These will all make sense down the road. I know where I want to go, I'm still trying to get there.**  
 **Thank you for the Kind words!**

Even though, she had decided as she left Cedric's workshop that she wasn't going to drink the sleeping draught he had given her, by the time she was actually ready to sleep, the indecision that had so plagued her of late had returned. Perhaps she _should_ drink it? After all, Cedric had her best interests at heart, didn't he? Of course he did! Why wouldn't he? He was her mentor, her friend, he cared about her. She knew all this. Why then was she questioning it?

She wasn't sure. It was something about the way he looked at her when he handed her the potion. It was as if he were trying to hide something. She vaguely remembered seeing that look in his eyes, in her first years at the castle, but had never really thought much of it. Now she couldn't help but worry. " _Is thy lover false? Is thy lover true?"_ the blackbird in her dream had sung. What could that have meant? Cedric, was most assuredly _not_ her lover. Well, not yet. She blushed at the thought. Maybe he never would be, but she didn't think that's what the bird had meant. She pondered it. Could it have meant the one she loved had a false heart? Perhaps, but she couldn't quite bring herself to believe that was true. No, not when he had held her as she cried, and not when he did all the little things, that endeared him to her. She had never doubted him before. Why now?  
She looked at the bottle. She _should_ drink it. She hated letting anyone down, especially those she looked up to and truly, she looked up to Cedric. He had promised her that it would help. " _Help Whom?"_ asked that doubting voice deep inside her. She should drink it, but she couldn't.

She sighed. "I'm sorry Cedric." She whispered as she put the bottle of potion in a drawer for safekeeping. After all, there may come a time when she would need it. Now was just not that time.

She grabbed her cup of Mugwort tea and the book of dreams. If her theory was correct, she and her beloved Sorcerer were sharing the same dreams. If such a thing were possible. She consulted the book. And read about shared dreaming. Perhaps, they were sharing the same feelings after all and this was a product of their subconscious. She didn't know, but the prospect of seeing that he dreamt of _her_ like she dreamt of him was too tantalizing an idea to pass up. If they were, in fact, having the same dreams, then she could tell him how she felt. She wasn't sure if when he awoke he remembered, or if he knew she was dreaming about him, but she thought back to their interactions as of late and that seemed very plausible. She needed to find him. Tonight. In her dreams. She finished the tea and felt sleep come upon her and closed her eyes to the darkness as she felt her body begin to fall forward...

* * *

 _She was in the field again, standing against the trunk of the tree. It was still cold there, but the feeling of emptiness was gone. She could tell she wasn't alone. Although she couldn't see him, she could feel his presence nearby. "Cedric," she said softly. "I know you're here." she heard him sigh and then speak: "You're not supposed to be."  
_ " _Why?"  
_ " _You know perfectly well, why." she followed his voice, it led to the other side of the tree.  
_ " _Are you angry with me?" she said as she made her way around it to him.  
_ " _I should be." she was soon standing right behind him. he was leaning against the trunk of the tree, his arms crossed and his expression one of irritation as he gazed out over the empty field. She gently laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his chest. He tensed._

" _Please don't be. I just want to see you. I'm happy here." she whispered. He sighed, but then took her in his arms, holding her tight. She joined him in looking out at the empty field._

" _Is this real? Are you really here with me?" she asked.  
_ " _How can it be? It's just a dream." was the low reply, but he continued to hold her as if his life depended upon it._

 _The pair stood like that for the longest time, gazing at an empty grey sky and the long grass that gently swayed in the wind.. She was content to have him hold her in silence, but she could sense that something was troubling him._

" _Are you alright?" he shook his head.  
_ " _What's the matter?"  
_ " _You shouldn't be here." he repeated._

" _Do you want me gone?" again he shook his head._

" _What_ _**do**_ _you want, Cedric?" she asked gently.  
He pulled away from her resting his face in his hands.  
_" _I don't know." he muttered. He lowered his hands and looked up at her. He was upset. The look he gave her was so full of pain and turmoil and confusion, that she felt her heart break.  
_ _Slowly, the girl reached out with a trembling hand and cupped his face.  
_ " _I love you." she breathed._

 _His eyes lit up for a moment, and he made a movement as if to reach out to her.  
_ " _Do you love me too?" her voice was hopeful._

 _He backed away as if the words and her touch had burned him. His eyes met hers for a moment before falling to her neck and then they grew dark.  
_ " _What have you done to me?!" he hissed and before she could react he had vanished._

 _And she was left alone,'neath the tree to weep bitter tears as a blackbird sang in the distance._

* * *

She woke up to tears streaming down her face. Her mind was reeling. Her body felt so cold. He had been holding her, hadn't he? It had been so warm. She'd felt so safe, but then he was gone. That look he had given her, it was so full of fear, and confusion, and pain, but then there had been a light of hope when she said she loved him. What had that meant? And why had he been so frightened? " _What have you done to me?!"_ he'd said. The words haunted her.  
She felt ill. "What _have_ I done?" she murmured. She hurried to where the sleeping draught was and took a swig and then she lay back down. She didn't want to dream anymore. She was afraid to face him tomorrow. She continued to sob as she waited for the dreamless sleep to come upon her, regretting that she hadn't done this to begin with. "I'm so sorry, cedric." she murmured over and over between her sobs, waiting until darkness fell upon her once more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello friends, I'm sorry I haven't updated recently. I've had a lot going on. This is very short, and for that I apologize, I actually have much more written, but I'm splitting it up because there is still more tweaking that needs to be done before I post it. So sorry, for this but better things to come! And thank you to all of you who have given me advice while dealing with writers block. It's very appreciated. And also, for those of you who expressed concerned before, my Cat came back after 5 weeks! Thanks again for reading and reviewing and all that.**

When darkness finally descended and she began to drift into unconsciousness, It was strange. It wasn't like drifting off as one normally would. No. She was very aware of her mind entering slumber, as if it were a small bird that was lost in a thick labyrinth of black thorns and brambles . The maze of branches melted away to intricate shapes, like leaves and flowers and a few other things she couldn't quite describe, all in shades of ebony and soon enough she was consumed by the inky blackness and she was dead to the world. Peaceful at last.

She slept fitfully, for the rest of that night. A bit too fitfully, in fact, as she neglected to wake up on her own that morning and was roused from her slumber by her maids. She'd awakened feeling very groggy, with a pain in the side of her head. "What had been in that potion?" She wondered. Possibly Valerian she thought. Well, Cedric had said it was effective...

" _Cedric."_ she whispered.

At the thought of her Sorcerer she felt her heart constrict as images from her dream came back to her. She was haunted by that look he had given her, that anguished, lost look. She had a mind to run to his workshop at that very moment, to give him some sort of comfort. But perhaps _she_ was as much at the root of his anguish as he was of hers. She didn't want that. Not at all. He suffered enough with all his insecurities and she hated to think she was adding fuel to that fire.

What was she to do? Her initial thought was just to ignore the situation. Pretend nothing had happened. But, she couldn't do that forever. Instead of just speculating, she needed to find out what was going on. She needed to talk to him. If he would let her.

Because she had been late in waking she wouldn't be able to see him anytime soon. Instead her ladies maids helped her dress in a silk and organdy gown in shades of mauve and by the time that was completed she was obliged to hurry to breakfast. Not that she had much of an appetite. She sighed. The days seemed to be an endless loop. She wanted to break up the monotony of each morning and was tempted to skip breakfast, but there would be too many unwanted questions, so she decided not to. Besides, there was a chance she might run into Cedric and to get answers to these questions was the first and foremost thought on her mind.

She kept a look out for him in the halls, but of course he was nowhere to be seen. If she had to guess, he was probably still asleep, or if he wasn't,( and something told her he'd probably not slept much at all) then he was probably going to hole himself up in his tower all day. She supposed she could wait til their lessons, that is if he didn't cancel them. And if he wanted to avoid her, there was a very good chance he would.

* * *

She didn't eat that morning at breakfast. Choosing instead to sip a cup of peppermint tea. She had little appetite after all and a sharp pain in her head. She tried to look as though she was listening to the conversations between her parents and siblings. She tried to keep an air of normalcy, so as not to raise any questions, but she was upset that she knew there was a very good chance that at some point her facade would crumble and she'd find herself a sobbing mess again. This wasn't how love was supposed to be, was it? This wasn't the stuff of storybooks and fairytales. This was pain and it was unbearable. She couldn't understand it.

"Sofia, did you hear me?" her Step-father's voice brought her back to reality.  
"What was that, Dad?"  
"There are going to be several important guests at the Upcoming ball and there are a few young men who are eager to make your acquaintance."  
"Make my acquaintance?" She repeated slowly. "You mean suitors?" the words left a bitter taste in her mouth.  
"Well, yes."  
She sighed internally, this was the last thing she wanted to deal with. She had no interest in meeting any prospective suitors, she never had, and even if her heart hadn't been set on Cedric, she wasn't sure she ever would .

He must have sensed her displeasure for he quickly added: "It's just a meeting. You don't have to do anything except be your usual charming self and maybe dance and make small talk…"  
"Why?"

King Roland looked a bit taken aback, "Well, I suppose you can just consider it one of your duties as a princess."  
"But, I sort of promised Mr. Cedric that I would help him with his performance. I mean, I _am_ his apprentice after all and there's this pretty involved trick and I know he'll need my help. So, I'll do what I can, but I may not have lots of time."  
King Roland frowned slightly, "Sofia, that's so kind of you, but that's Cedric's job as Royal Sorcerer, you have your own duties to attend to."  
"But Dad, I promised!"  
"I'm sure Cedric will understand and I'm sure he'll be fine on his own. Probably."

Amber who had been listening suddenly spoke up, her eyes somewhat alarmed.  
"What trick are you talking about, Sofia?!"  
"Which one do you think, Amber?" she gave the blonde girl a pointed look.  
"Actually Daddy, Sofia should really, really, help Cedric. I want this to be perfect!"

The King sat frowning,

"Oh Rolie, it'll be fine! Sofia will have plenty of time to socialize at this and many more events to come."  
"I suppose you're right. Very well, Sofia, you can help Cedric. He needs all the help he can get after all. But do make sure you get a few dances in. Who knows, we may have another royal engagement to plan soon!"

Sofia was grateful that she wouldn't be disobeying the king when she assisted Cedric, but the way they talked about the Sorcerer with so little confidence bothered her, as did the insinuation that her Step-Father wished to have her married off and by the sound of it, soon too.  
"May I please be excused?" Sofia asked abruptly.

"Is everything alright, dear?" asked Queen Miranda looking concerned.  
"I-I just have a headache is all."  
"Well, alright... do you need anything?"  
"No. I just want to be by myself for a while."

And so, after assuring her mother she was fine and saying she most definitely did _not_ need to bother Mr. Cedric for a curative potion for her headache , she departed, paying no attention to the words being said in hushed tones by her family.

* * *

She had made her way to her bedroom, deciding to read from the dream book Cedric had loaned her. She found that the room felt too stifling and so she left to go to the gardens and sat underneath a tree. She read about Astral projection and enjoyed the cool breeze that came her way. As lovely as this was she was troubled, she thought of Cedric and she thought of the expectations her Step-father had placed upon her, to have her paired off and potentially shipped to some far off kingdom. She was wishing for an escape from all the emotions that welled up inside her. Maybe she could learn to astral project? She could leave her physical form and just slip away. Just for a day... So absorbed was she, she didn't notice a figure coming up behind her and was startled when she felt a soft hand reach down and touch her on her shoulder. Alarmed, she spun around,to see who on earth it could be.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Wow, two chapters in two days! I had to strike while the iron was hot. There may be another gap, though I have sections of Ch. 13 written. So hopefully not too long. I hope you guys like this. Thanks to Theoliviaocti and Crapolicesquels for their suggestions which I have utilized in this chapter. And thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. After all knowing people are enjoying this story and want to read more makes me want to write more. Cheers!**

She spun around to see who it was, and there stood her mother looking at her with concern. Sofia's heart dropped, for a moment she had thought, she had hoped, that it would be Cedric. She silently chided herself for even entertaining the notion. After all, it was a rare occurrence for him to actively seek her out and it was even rarer for him to venture into the bright sun unless he was forced to. She'd just have to go to him. Sofia quickly recovered from the flurry of thoughts. "Oh Mom, it's you!"

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Did I startle you?"

"Just a little."

"Can I sit down with you?"

"Of course!" Sofia moved over so her mother could sit.

"It's a lovely day." remarked the Queen as they looked out at the gardens.

"Yes. That's why I came out here to read."

"Oh? What are you reading?"

"A book about dreams and all sorts of things of that nature. Mr. Cedric lent it to me."

"Is it interesting?"

"Oh Yes, very."

"That was very kind of Cedric to loan that to you."

"Well, he is the best after all."

"Is that why you excused yourself at breakfast this morning? Because of the things your Father and Amber were saying about Cedric?"

Sofia shifted uncomfortably. "It was part of it." she admitted. "But I really do have a headache."

"Did it have anything to do with the other things your Father was talking about, too?"

Sofia nodded. "Mom… I don't want to be courted, or get married."

"Oh, Sofia you might change your mind about that someday."

"Maybe. But It's not going to be with any of those Men Dad wants me to meet. Although, I suppose I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Of course you do, sweetie! Your father isn't going to just give you away to the first Young man who asks for your hand. And as to the other thing, that isn't fair to say, you can't know you wouldn't grow to love one of these young men once you get to know them."

"But, what if I couldn't love them, because… because I already feel that way about someone else?" she struggled to get the words out.

" _Are_ you in love with someone else, Sofia?"

Sofia turned away from her mother and glanced at the castle, her eyes unconsciously focusing on his tower.

"I don't know… I thought I was, but now I'm not so sure."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just... when I think about this person, I feel happy, but I also feel miserable. I can't understand it. Love isn't supposed to cause pain. Is it? I mean what about you and Dad, it was love at first sight, wasn't it? Isn't that what it should be like?"

Queen Miranda smiled sympathetically at her daughter. "I was wondering when this talk would happen. Sofia, love isn't all black and white. It's a beautiful thing, but it can cause pain too." the Queen stood up and walked over to a rose bush where she carefully picked a rose bringing it over to Sofia, "It's like a rose. Beautiful to look at, but like a rose with thorns that may prick or scratch you, it can cause pain… and yes, When I met your Father it was love at first sight, but that doesn't mean things have always gone smoothly. We've had our problems and heartache, just like anyone else, but we keep working at it. Communication is important. Have you told this person how you feel about them?"

"Not exactly… but I'm afraid if I do that they won't feelthe same way."

"You won't know until you say something." said her mother smiling at her.

"I guess so." she thought for a moment about something and then shyly asked, "When you met my Papa, was it love at first sight with him too?" she felt strange asking the question, she and her mother rarely spoke of her long dead birth father a man she barely remembered except for his tall frame, weathered hands and chestnut hair. She was hoping her mother wouldn't be upset by the question. Miranda looked surprised for a moment and then laughed.

"Not exactly. In fact, It was pretty much the opposite. When I first met your Papa I was very young, not much older than you are now. He was quite a bit older than I was. He was a Sailor from Freezenberg and the royal fleet had sailed to where I lived in Galdiz. I didn't meet him right away, but I knew him from reputation and appearance. And let's just say his reputation preceded him. He was said to be a braggart and rude, but he was striking looking." she smiled a far away look on her face

"There was a tavern where the sailors would go and your Papa would be the main attraction there. Telling tales of the things he had seen and the brave acts he had accomplished. "Birk Balthazar the Brave!" he called himself. I found myself going to the tavern to listen to his tales, but I didn't believe them. One day, I called him out on something. I don't remember exactly what it was now, it was of little significance, but I said that he was wrong. He was aghast and went up to me, calling me child and behaving in an extremely patronizing manner. I was livid. I called him a liar, and refused to listen to any of the foolish things he said any longer and vowed never to speak to that horrid man again."

"So you didn't like each other?"

"We certainly didn't get off on the right foot, that's for certain, but for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about him. I would see him out and about the village and he would glare at me, so our dislike was mutual." finally one day after weeks had passed I couldn't take it any longer I saw him and told him how angry he had made me, and he did something I didn't expect, he apologized. Turns out he couldn't stop thinking of me either . We became friends, dear friends he told me all about Freezenberg and I told him about Galdiz, we learned so much about one another. We learned each others dreams. Eventually, I realized I loved him. Then after some months, he had to return to Freezenberg. I was heartbroken. I told him that I loved him and that I would wait for him to return. I don't know if he believed me. He tried to dissuade me. Telling me I was still so young and I had my whole life ahead of me, that he couldn't love me the way that I loved him, he belonged to the sea, but I wouldn't listen. Finally he agreed that if I was still single by the time he returned he would marry me. 'Miranda,' he said, 'Remember that a broken promise can never be glued back together.' and so I waited. For five long years until he came back to me. And then we left Galdiz, and moved to Enchancia. I had you and we had a lovely life together for 4 years…" ' Sofia frowned. She never realized how in love her mother had been with her first husband.

"Do you miss him?"

Miranda nodded. "But life goes on. There are others to love. Never in the exact same way, but I love Rolie, I do. There isn't always a Happily ever after, Sofia. Love can cause unbearable pain, but no love is sorrow. If I had never talked to your Papa if I had let pride and anger consume me as you're letting doubt consume you, I never would have had those wonderful years with him. I wouldn't have had you." and she embraced her daughter.

"Just talk to this person. That's the best advice I can give you."

"Thanks, Mom." Sofia thought for a moment.

"You said Papa was older than you. Was that a problem with your family? Is that why you had to leave Galdiz? Because they didn't approve?"

"His age, really wasn't the issue, although I think they were afraid he'd leave me a young widow... " Miranda paused and frowned. "There are other reasons, why we left for Enchancia, but that's a story for another day. Now, it's time for lunch and I don't believe I've seen you eat today, Sofia."

"I'm not really hungry… "

"Oh, nonsense now come along, there's a plate of strawberry tarts with your name on it!" Sofia smiled and followed her mother to the castle. 4'O clock wasn't very far away. She needed to decide what she'd say to Cedric.

* * *

When 4 O'clock rolled around, Sofia was relieved that no word was sent from Cedric that her lessons were cancelled. She was dressed in her robes and had her wand and had the book of dreams in tow, because she still had questions about Astral projection she wanted to ask him. Sofia took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. She knocked on the door to the workshop. No answer. There was a very distinct possibility he was going to ignore her, but she had to be persistent. She had to talk to him like her Mother told her. She knocked again and called out to him. "Mr. Cedric?!" when that resulted in nothing, she decided the time for polite formalities had passed and attempted to enter without his invitation. It was unlocked. She walked in, and there he was, hunched over a large tome and several pieces of parchment, reading intently, and muttering to Wormwood who was asleep on his perch.

"Oh, Wormy, I don't understand it! This isn't what the spell was supposed to do… was it? It can't be. That wasn't what I had in mind when… this can't be... can it…?" he trailed off,

She didn't want to disturb him but she didn't want to eavesdrop either.

She waited for a moment more, but he'd failed to recognize her presence so she spoke finally. "Mr. Cedric?" she asked, ever so softly. Poor Cedric shrieked and jumped about a foot off the ground, his papers scattering everywhere. He spun toward her his hand pointed in defense, but luckily for her he was wandless.

"P-Princess Sofia?! Neptunes Nettles, girl! If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, don't you know never to sneak up on a Sorcerer?! If I'd had my wand on me, I.. I could have hurt you. Or worse."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cedric. Really I am." she watched as he attempted to collect the scattered parchments and started to try to help him. "No, no! Don't bother, I've got them!" he snapped as he grabbed the papers from her reach. Very clearly these weren't something he wanted her to read, that was strange.

She frowned and backed away. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"You didn't Frighten me. You just… you caught me off guard. What are you doing here anyway?"

"It's 4 O'clock. Time for our lessons."

He glanced at his clock. "Oh, so it is. I'd meant to send word that you needn't come today. I guess I forgot."

Of course he hadn't wanted her here. She'd known that. Suddenly all the reassurance the conversation with her mother had given her faded away. Her chest ached and it took everything in her to keep her voice from shaking as she replied stiffly: "Well, if you want me gone, then I'll leave!" she turned to exit, completely missing the alarmed look on Cedric's face. "Wait. Don't go." he said quietly. she spun around to face him, raising an eyebrow. That wasn't what she'd expected him to say. Cedric cleared his throat.

"I mean... that is to say… you're already here after all, you might as well stay." he said quickly.

"Really?"

"Yes...just make yourself useful and clean or something." he thrust a broom into her hands. She stood motionless for a few moments trying to process what just happened. He didn't want her to go. She supposed that had to count for something, but then he'd asked her to clean, that wasn't exactly the thing that would entice one stay. She was a little disappointed. Well, she'd oblige him, she swept in silence for a long period of time, while Cedric straightened out his scattered papers and Wormwood continued to nap on his perch. She was trying to decide how to ask him about what was going on, was he dreaming about her? And… and so many things. These musings and the discussions from earlier today with her mother and father weighed heavily on her mind. So lost in her thoughts was she, she didn't notice the several curious glances, Cedric had been casting in her direction. She didn't notice as curious glances soon turned to confused and finally irritated.

The Silence that filled the room was finally broken when Cedric exclaimed:

"Merlin's Mushrooms, Sofia! What on earth is the matter with you now?!"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So here's the latest chapter. I'm happy with some of it. I hope you all like it.  
There may be a hiatus after this. I leave in 2 weeks for a 5 week holiday, so I'm not 100% sure I'll have a computer to write it on, but I suppose I have a notebook to write thoughts down in and possible inspiration will come my way in September, so… keep a look out for updates. Thanks again for the support and for reading and reviewing. 3**

Sofia stopped sweeping and stared at Cedric. That was strange.

"The matter?" she echoed.

"Yes! You're quiet. Too quiet for you!" Sofia was tempted to laugh, until she saw the expression on the Sorcerer's face was serious.  
"I think the real question should be: is there something the matter with _you_ , Mr. Cedric? Aren't you always complaining I'm not quiet enough?! I thought you'd enjoy the silence."  
"Ohhh, go ahead and mock me, Sofia! You have your tells, and usually you'd be humming some happy little tune as you swept, but no, you're withdrawn and as quiet as a church mouse. That means you're upset, so just tell me why and get it out of the way, because I really can't handle you crying again! I had to wait hours for my good robe to dry yesterday after you made it your personal handkerchief!"

She blinked and swallowed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Cedric, I-" now was her chance. "just ask him!" Some inner voice shouted.  
"I have a headache." Oh mushrooms, why was she so afraid?! Cedric's expression softened and he sighed.  
"Why didn't you just tell me that to begin with?" he asked a little more gently. "I can fix that in an instant. You should know, you've helped me brew that particular potion." She shrugged in response.

"Alright, what's the pain like and how long have you had it?"  
"It's just… sort of a sharp pain on the side of my head. I've had it since I woke up.

"Didn't you sleep well?"  
"Eventually. Did _you_?"

"I never sleep well." he muttered. "But, I'm not the one we're discussing! Did you drink that Sleeping draught I gave you?" The question was pointed as was the look he gave her.  
They stared into each other eyes for several moments.  
"Yes." she replied. It wasn't a lie, she had. Just not right away, but he hadn't asked that.  
He looked away from her. "Right. Well, you may have taken too much. That can be a side effect. Here, drink this, it'll help with the headache."  
"Thank you." she swallowed the bitter liquid and grimaced.  
"Alright, is that it then?"

"Yes…. No."  
"What's the matter?"  
"Are you angry with me?!" the words fell out of her mouth before she could think of something else to say. An echo of her dream. She looked at Cedric his eyes were wide and his mouth slightly agape.. he turned away before he spoke again.

"Sh-should I be?" maybe he didn't remember after all, but she wasn't sure.. "I mean, you haven't suggested another outlandish party trick to Princess Amber have you? Because to be completely honest, I don't know if I've completely forgiven you for that nonsense with the doves." his normal sarcastic tone had returned. She might as well, play along.  
"I told you I would take care of it. And If it's that much of a burden, then don't worry, I'll make sure you don't have to perform the next time we have an engagement party."  
"N-next time? Are _you_ planning on getting engaged after all?" his voice had gone slightly high pitched. Did that bother him? Could he possibly be jealous? She smirked.  
"No, but I don't have to. I think Dad is already making the plans for me."

"Typical Roland." he muttered.  
"What was that, Mr. Cedric?"  
"Nothing, Princess. I'm surprised, little romantic that you are, you aren't just dying to meet the handsome suitors your father has picked out for you!" he sounded bitter.

She had a wicked thought to act as though she did, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Mr. Cedric, I've told you before, I don't have any interest in any of that. I don't want to be courted. At least not by anyone my father has in mind." she murmured.  
Cedric smirked. "You're a clever girl, Sofia. Love and romance and all that nonsense is simply a distraction. The sooner you learn that, the better."  
Sofia's heart sank.

"Surely, you don't mean that Mr. Cedric?"  
"I most certainly do!"  
"Haven't you ever felt that "nonsense" for someone?"

"No."

"Mr. Cedric…"  
He sighed and ran a gloved hand through his hair "Maybe once many years ago, but I was young and foolish then."  
"What about now?" she asked quietly.  
Cedric looked at her intently for a moment or two, but she couldn't read the emotion his eyes held.  
"I'd feel old and foolish now." he retorted dryly.

"Who was it?"  
"Who was what?"  
"The person you felt those things for when you were 'young and foolish'?"  
Cedric paused and looked thoughtful for a moment.  
"She was… just a girl, with large eyes and flaxen hair. But that was long ago and she's gone now." he said in a far away voice.

"What was her name?" Cedric abruptly turned away from her.  
"Why does it matter?! As I said it was long ago. I don't see how any of this is your business anyway!" he snapped.

"Now you've done it." squawked Wormwood from his perch.

She looked at the bird curiously.

"He doesn't like talking about that. It's best if you change the subject." was the ravens annoyed reply. She would have pressed for more, but couldn't with the Sorcerer in the room.

So, she had hit a nerve. Something unpleasant burned within her as well. Jealousy, maybe? Obviously, this lost love of his didn't pose a threat any longer, but the fact that he had once loved another, bothered her. It was an irrational feeling, but she couldn't help it. He stood near his book case, his back to her and his shoulders slumped. Seeing how dejected he was, she tried to forget her own feelings and went to comfort him.  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Cedric." she said placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"I didn't mean to upset you." he surprised her by reaching up and placing his gloved hand over hers and squeezing it lightly.  
"Don't worry about it, Princess." There was silence between them, but he continued to hold her hand. Sofia took a deep breath and summoned her courage.  
"Mr. Cedric… I think we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Dreams." Cedric quickly retracted his hand and walked back to his work table.  
"What about them?!" he said brusquely.

Sofia sighed, she should have known that would be the response, she quickly tried to cover her tracks.  
"Well, not so much dreams, themselves, but I've been reading that book you loaned me and I wanted to ask about Astral Projection."  
"Why?" he demanded, quirking a brow.  
"Because it's interesting to me. I've been reading the section on it, but I wondered if you've ever attempted it and succeeded?" The change in subject seemed to relax the sorcerer.  
"Yes, I've astral traveled. It's... not to my tastes. Much easier to just use a transport spell and get all of me where I need to go at once. Some prefer it, but generally as a way to travel the astral plane. I never ventured there, I stayed on the material one. The astral plane is for the more enlightened I suppose "

"Do you think I could learn to do it?" Cedric studied her and smirked.  
"You learn everything rather quickly, so I have no doubt, but I don't think it's the best idea."  
"Why?"  
"It can be… dangerous."  
"Dangerous how? Can you get lost?"

"Dangerous in the sense that something could happen to your corporeal form if you're away from it for too long. As for getting lost, it's not supposed to happen. There is a silver cord that is connects your astral form to your physical one. It will lead you back. They say we astral project in our dreams every night. It's the same concept." he pursed his lips for a moment and furrowed his brow in thought.

"So, as long as you stay tethered to that silver cord, you'll be fine. The only way one could get lost is by some external force."

"Could you show me how to do it?" she asked eagerly

"I don't think so."  
"Please, Mr. Cedric?

"Not now. Sofia. Perhaps, another time. Although, I still don't think it's a good idea."

"Well, I want to try it." he looked uneasy for a moment, but then he shrugged.

"Do as you wish, Princess." But don't say I didn't warn you."

"You never let me have any fun." she teased.

"Sorcery is not always about having fun. There are things you're not ready for. I'd hate for anything to happen to you. You should listen to me. I know what I'm talking about."

"Do you?"  
"Of course I do!"  
"I really don't think anything all that awful is going to happen if I don't listen to you. You're not always right about everything!"  
"Well, you didn't listen to me when I told you to drink that potion as soon as you went to sleep last night and you saw what happened with that!" he snapped before his eyes grew wide at the realization of what he'd said.

"What did you just say?"  
"Nothing!" shrieked the Sorcerer an evident blush spreading across his face.

Well, she had her answer.  
"How did you know about last night?"  
"I… didn't."

"Mr. Cedric, are you dreaming about me ?  
"I- I- Don't be ridiculous!"

Sofia looked hurt. "Am I that unpleasant?"  
He looked upset "No! Heavens, no! I didn't mean-" he cut himself off.

"Am I hurting you?" she asked in a pained voice.

"No! I-I- you never- Sofia, I- you should go…"

"We're sharing dreams aren't we? Why?"

He wasn't looking at her

"Mr. Cedric. We need to talk about this!"  
He refused to speak and just shook his head. He was in a panic, he started to usher her along, pushing her from his worktable to the door.  
"Well, as much as I enjoyed our time together, Princess, I really think it's time you ought to be going, I've got so much work to do and it's getting late and you really ought to go…" this was all said and done very quickly, leaving a stunned Sofia little time to react or resist. He had succeeded in pushing her to the threshold of the door, when she somehow finally managed to turn and stop him from escorting her from the room completely.  
"Please, Mr. Cedric! Don't shut me out! Please talk to me!" she looked beseechingly into his eyes and placed a hand over his heart and whispered:"Let me in here. I know I've been here. Let me into your heart. _Please_?" At her touch he froze, She could feel his heart pounding wildly beneath her hand and noticed that he was breathing deeply. He stared at her, his eyes wide and stunned. He was entranced. Spellbound.

Now that he was no longer trying to push her out of the room, Sofia took the opportunity to move closer to him, placing her free hand on his cheek. He tensed up for a moment and closed his eyes, blinking several times, a look of confusion on his face, it was as if he was fighting something. She continued to look up at him ardently and gave him a small and inviting smile. Upon seeing that he seemed to calm down. He stood a moment longer and then his face softened, his defenses were down and he had resigned to himself to his fate at the hands of the Princess. Soon enough his eyes became half lidded , "Sofia…" he murmured tenderly as he reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders. The Princess was becoming dizzy and lightheaded herself.  
"Yes?" was her whispered reply. He didn't speak he only looked at her until,as if compelled by some unseen force, he began to lean down, and she knew he wanted to kiss her. Truth be told, she hoped he would. He was closing the distance between them, but then stopped and hesitated.

Sofia didn't.

She grabbed at the yellow bowtie he wore about his neck and pulled him down so that his face was level to her own. She closed her eyes and then in the next instant felt as his lips brushed over hers ever so lightly and lingered there for just a fraction of a moment, before he pulled away from her. He shook his head a few times and swallowed hard, the fervid look that had been in his eyes was suddenly replaced by one of shock and mortification. He turned scarlet. He pushed himself away from her

"I'm s-sorry… I- I don't know why I did that...T-t-that was a mistake!" he stammered. Sofia, who had been filled with pure ecstasy felt her heart drop..  
"But I thought you-"  
"N-no. You need to leave. Now!" he said louder, though he didn't sound angry so much as terrified.

"But, Mr. Cedric we need to tal-" He shook his head.  
"No, no no you need to go. Please! That- that meant nothing. I wasn't myself. Pretend it didn't happen, alright?!" he cried out. Although, the conflicted way he looked at her made her think perhaps, he didn't really mean all that he was saying. Before she could utter another word, she found herself out of his workshop with the door shut in her face, leaving the poor Princess confused and hurt and disappointed. She could feel a knot forming in her chest and tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She stayed there for a few minutes knocking on the door and imploring him to come out, but her entreaties seemingly fell on deaf ears.

 _What_ was going on? He'd admitted to dreaming about her. Not just dreaming about her, but that they had shared a dream. Many dreams. As reticent as he tried to be there was no denying that. And he had _kissed_ her, as fleeting as it had been. Sofia touched her lips, she could still feel the warmth from his on them. He must feel something for her, even if he quickly sent her away. She dared herself to think that there was a very good chance he loved her too,but he made everything so confusing. She needed answers and he was unwilling to give her any. Fine. Then she would find out what secrets he was hiding herself, one way or another. She wasn't sure how, but she refused to give up, even if the answers weren't what she wanted. she needed a little peace of mind.


	14. Chapter 135

**A/N: So I wrote this without the intent to add it to the story, but I actually kinda like it, and since I more than likely won't be updating for a while, I thought I'd leave a parting gift for you all.  
Now, it's from Cedric's perspective. That's something I was planning to do anyway, just a little later. So don't consider this ch. 14, consider it more like 13.5… after this I'm going back to Sofia's perspective for a bit then Cedric then it may go back and forth. I know it's late in the game for that, and I hope it's not too confusing, but it's how it's working out in my head. So enjoy this. It's much shorter than normal.**

 **P.S. Shoutout to Crapolice Squeals for the awesome Fic artwork! I love it!  
**

 **art/What-Do-You-Dream-About-550837335**

Cedric slammed the door behind him. His heart was pounding and his head was spinning. He needed to sit, but couldn't seem to move from the spot where he stood. He was frozen again.

"Mr. Cedric, please come out... we need to talk about what just happened." Oh, Mushrooms! She was still out there! He started to hyperventilate. She needed to be gone, away from him!  
"I'm not mad, really I'm not! Please talk to me… _please."_ her voice broke on the last word and he felt something tugging at his heart. An effect only she seemed to have on him. That's if he had one, of course. And he didn't. He most certainly didn't have a heart! Then why did it pain him so? He groaned and slid from the door to the floor, placing his face in his hands. A part of him wanted to go out there and comfort the girl, but he quickly suppressed that compulsion. She would leave soon enough. Good. He wanted to be alone anyway. He cursed himself for allowing her to stay to there begin with.

He closed his eyes and realized even if she wasn't in the room, he still couldn't escape Sofia's presence. He could still see those large eyes of blue looking up at him with such adoration and that sweet face with her smile so inviting. Not only that, but the air and his robes now held her fragrance of lavender and peonies. It was intoxicating. She filled up his senses, like a night in the forest.

He'd _kissed_ her. He hadn't meant to. It had just _happened._ It had been a strange compulsion and he couldn't have stopped himself, even if he wanted to. Which he did! Of course he did! He shuddered. As fleeting as it had been (because, thankfully, he'd regained his senses before things had gotten out of hand) he could still taste the sweetness of her lips on his own. Lips like sugar. Of course they were. The girl was so irritatingly sweet in every conceivable way, wasn't she?! He made a move to wipe the sensation away with the sleeve of his robe, but stopped the gesture midair and instead found his fingertips moving to touch his lips, where hers had been only minutes ago. Yes, her lips were sweet, but then he realized it wasn't just sugar, she tasted more like peppermint tea and honey.

The thought calmed him for a moment. He had kissed her... He had kissed his apprentice. He had kissed Sofia. He had kissed the Princess. As soon as _that_ thought came to him his eyes shot open in terror. He had _kissed_ the _Princess!_ As in King Roland's daughter! A girl half his age! Oh Merlin, if Roland found out he would have his head! He began to hyperventilate again as images of himself being led to gallows or the chopping block for execution played in his head. Or… for an infraction of this nature, Roland would probably have him burned at the stake or… or drawn and quartered! Everyone knew there was little love between the King and Sorcerer. He'd probably pick the harshest punishment the law of the land would allow.

He mentally kicked himself over and over. How could he have been so foolish?! So perverse?! He felt nothing like _that_ for her… _he-_ _he couldn't!_ It was the spell. It was the dreams. It had to be. He never should have dabbled in something like that. He'd learned his lesson with his last brush with romance long ago and it wasn't something he wanted to repeat. He wasn't sure why things were playing out the way they were. They weren't supposed to.

He put his head in hands once more.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cedric." he heard her say in a small voice from outside his door. He opened his eyes, turned his head and looked at it longingly. She was still there on the other side. He once again fought the urge to go to her. Luckily for him, he wouldn't have to. He could hear as Sofia started walking down the stairs and away from him...  
"I'm sorry too, Sofia." he whispered after a few moments, when he was sure that she was gone. He found that aching feeling had once again returned to the heart he refused to acknowledge that he possessed. He had no idea how he would face her now or if he ever could again. He got up and made his way to down the steps to his bedchamber. The night would be long in coming and although he was heading there to lay in his bed, he seriously doubted he would be able to sleep. He cursed the night and he cursed the inevitable morning that would come no matter how much he wished it wouldn't.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Surprise! Inspiration struck and I churned out this little chapter tonight. I leave tomorrow for the month, we are bringing the computer so hopefully I'll update more while there. It does get really boring. I do plan on writing a little 2 shot Prologue thing around the end of August in honor of my Birthday so keep an eye out for that and new chapters of this. Thanks again for all the faves and follows, please review if you can, I like the input. Also, the song the bird and Sofia sing is called "Sylive" it's a variant of a traditional folk song (There's another version called "Once I had a Sweetheart" and I felt like fitting it in here. You should check it out! Okay, need to get some sleep, tomorrow will be a long day of traveling. Cheers!**

A multitude of emotions filled Sofia as she sat on her bed later that night. She was reluctant to sleep, for she had no idea what slumber would mean for her and no idea what messages her dreams would hold. So she stayed awake. Not that it was that difficult for her to do. She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. It had been her first. She closed her eyes and tried to replay the moment. It was true, that there were other pressing matters she should be thinking of, namely what secrets she had a feeling Cedric was keeping from her, but she was still just a girl who was young and in the throes of first love and who had just been kissed by the object of her desires. So, she focused on that. Yes, it had only been a split second or so, but his lips were soft and warm, his grip on her shoulders had tightened and he'd smelled of fresh herbs and old books and for a moment he seemed content. She tried to revel in the memory of that brief euphoria, but it was tainted by his reaction of fear and disgust. " _That meant nothing. I wasn't myself."_ She couldn't understand why he'd phrased that the way he had.

Sofia, was generally a very perceptive girl, even if her emotions had been clouding her judgement of late. There was no mistaking the look in the Sorcerer's eyes as he'd bent down to initiate the kiss. The ardor in them had matched her own. His reaction however, had belied that. Come to think of it, his demeanor from the very moment she'd entered his workshop had been strange. He'd been so engrossed in his spellbook he hadn't heard her call his name or knock or enter. While, _that_ in itself wasn't so unusual, the way he'd behaved afterwards was. He'd told her he hadn't wanted her there only to then ask her to stay and the contrary behavior had lasted nearly the whole visit even as he'd declared the kiss meant nothing, the way he looked at her seemed to imply that it had affected him more than perhaps he even understood. He seemed to be fighting with something internally and she wasn't sure what it could be. It worried her.

She hadn't seen the Sorcerer behave like that quite a number of years, at least not so overtly. The whispering, the secrecy. She didn't understand why he wouldn't let her see the parchments of spells. She didn't understand a lot of things about him lately and she once thought she knew him so well. He'd been muttering something about the a spell not working correctly? And then there was the revelation of a woman he'd loved in his youth. He'd been equally tightlipped about that. She had a strange sensation that there was much she didn't know about Cedric and she needed to find out what exactly. In doing this it would explain the dreams. And she needed to know why they were how they were. She needed to know his true feelings for her.

She deduced that the answers would be in his workshop in those books or on the scrolls. She needed to see them. How was she to do it? She knew enough about the man to know he'd be avoiding her for quite a while, thanks to the kiss. Well, how could she get in? There was the spare key hidden beneath the gargoyle, but even if she were to use that, he would more than likely still be in his workshop and her intrusion would not go over well. Then perhaps, she could transport herself there and then use a cloaking spell to look around, unseen. It was the most logical choice. She wasn't sure she could do it though. She wasn't the best when it came to transport spells. She had only attempted it a few times and they hadn't gone terribly well. She'd gotten ill from the motion and a frantic Cedric had told her that until it was perfected he didn't want her trying it anymore without his assistance. She'd promised him she wouldn't and of course she hated to break promises.  
How was she to do this? She could Astral travel. Sure, she wouldn't be able to physically search, but perhaps luck would be on her side and he'd have the papers laid out in plain sight.

She needed to teach herself how to do it. She would start tomorrow. She could do it, she knew she could. Even Cedric had said as much. What else had he said, " _They say we astral travel in our dreams every night, it's the same principle."_ Well, she had plenty of practice there. She would do it. It was a bit like spying and she felt guilty for that, but she needed some peace. Hopefully Cedric would forgive her.

She yawned and lay her head upon her pillow. What should she do in the meantime, she wondered? " _Sleep, now."_ said a soft voice in her head. And she was surprised at how so very tired she really was. She thought about drinking the sleeping draught Cedric had given her, but so far her dreams had been giving her insight into… something. What, she wasn't sure, but she knew it was best to listen to them. One had already come true anyway, Cedric had kissed her. She closed her eyes and let the darkness descend upon her, a small smile playing on her lips as she thought once again about the kiss. Everything would turn out right in the end. It had to.

* * *

 _She stood once again in the empty field several yards away from the tree. She thought she saw a figure standing there for a moment, but then it was gone. "Cedric?" she asked softly. There was no reply. She frowned and walked over to the large Ash tree. She swore she could feel his presence. She wasn't sure if he was really here in her dream and cloaked with magic, or if it was the fact he was on her mind. She decided to speak to him whether or not he could hear her.'_

" _Cedric, if you're here, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry if the kiss upset you. I don't want that at all. But, I'm not sorry that it happened. I'd always hoped it might. It meant so much to me. I like to think that it meant something to you too." she was met by silence. "If you are here, Cedric, please show yourself. You don't need to be frightened. It's only me." but if he was there and had heard her plaintive plea, he ignored it._

 _The atmosphere of the field changed abruptly. The gray sky grew darker and the chill in the air increased. Something was wrong._

 _She looked around. In the far distance of the field was a meadow and a river, why had she never noticed them before now? What was this place? Why did they meet here? What was the significance? Was it a place that existed outside her dreams? She wanted to see._

" _Please, I need answers…" she whispered to no one._

 _She heard the sound of wings flapping and looked up to see a blackbird perched in the branches. It began to sing to her.  
_ " _Well I once had a sweetheart and now I have none_

 _I once had a sweetheart and now I have none_

 _He's gone and leave me, gone and leave me_

 _Gone and leave me in sorrow to mourn"_

 _Last night in sweet slumber I dreamed that I did see_

 _Last night in sweet slumber I dreamed that I did see_

 _Mine own dearest true love, mine own dearest true love_

 _Mine own dearest true love come smiling to me_

 _But when I awakened I found it not so_

 _But when I awakened I found it not so_

 _Mine eyes were like fountains, mine eyes were like fountains_

 _Mine eyes were like fountains where the waters do flow." the bird continued the song, but suddenly she could hear no more, she was waking up._

* * *

Sofia awoke with a gasp. Her heart was pounding in her chest. The bird had come to her again singing, she had heard that song before, years ago, it was about a young maiden abandoned by her lover, she hummed the melody… and the last verse came to her. In a trembling voice she sang the words:

" _I'll set sail of silver and steer towards the sun_

 _I'll set sail of silver and steer towards the sun_

 _And my false love will weep, my false love will weep_

 _My false love will weep for me after I'm gone"_

and her heart ached as she remembered that the bird had sung of false love once before. She hoped so much that it was wrong and that his love for her was as true as the love she had for him.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: This chapter ,like most of them wrote itself. Although it may be reflective of the authors current state of mind and what books she's recently been reading. Things are getting weirder. I'm sorry if it kind of drags, but there is quite a bit of foreshadowing. The next chapter some truths will be revealed, I promise! Much love!**

It is not an easy thing to find a way to send your astral self outside your body. Sofia discovered this very quickly. Even if Cedric had seemed convinced it was something she could eventually achieve, she was uncertain herself. It was a far cry from turning a rock into a ruby, or conjuring a flower or any magic she might achieve with a wand. No, this was something that required a great deal of discipline and focus. But armed with both a resolve to discover the reason for Cedric's odd behavior and to get a little peace of mind as well as "The Sorcerer's secret" of never giving up she persevered in her attempts. But after two days she was no where nearer to having accomplished it. She had not slept well since her last dream and it was very evident in both her appearance and thoughts.

She wished she could have had assistance from someone who had attempted it before, but the only one around was Cedric and even if he hadn't been avoiding her he'd seemed uneasy about her desire to even try it. She wondered if it was similar to the Transport spell, and that's why he didn't want her to do it. She thought back to her first attempts at the transport spell and how ill she'd felt. The room had been spinning and she'd felt faint and nauseated. She probably would have fainted to the ground if the Sorcerer hadn't been there to catch her by her shoulders. The memories of those attempts were a haze. She only remembered the look of panic in Cedric's brown eyes and how he'd implored her never to try it again unless he was there.  
"That wasn't right. Something went wrong. Something could have happened! What if something had happened?!" he'd said in a worried frenzy. She only remembered feeling like a failure that she hadn't been able to do it on the first try and the tears that threatened to fall. Cedric had come to comfort her of course. It was something he was quite good at even if he claimed otherwise. "You'll get it eventually. Remember what I taught you: You must never give up!" and it had taken a while, but she _had_ gotten better. She was Still shaky and she did prefer to do it when Cedric was around, but she could do it. It just took time.

She didn't have time now. She was going to go mad if she didn't find out what these dreams meant! She couldn't take the feelings of both hope and doubt that were eating away at her. The dreams. She'd never doubted herself before them. How could something so wonderful turn into to something that caused so my turmoil? _False love._ The words tormented her. She couldn't believe it. She thought about all the affection and concern he'd shown her over the years. Even if he wasn't in love with her, he had some sort of love for her, didn't he? Why else then would he have done everything he had all this time? She was sick. "These are just dreams. They aren't real." she repeated over and over. But, deep in her heart she knew they held meaning. They were portents. And she thought of the sky over the field and how in the first two dreams, the ones where he had chased her and kissed her, the sky had been blue, but how it had grown progressively darker. No clear blue skies, gray cloudy lies. There was something looming on the horizon, she knew it. Something awful that would change everything.

Sofia placed her head in head in her hands and shook it from side to side. This wasn't her. She didn't feel miserable, she didn't feel sick. She was happy and full of confidence. Not now she wasn't. Now, she was diffident and tortured. But no one knew it. No one could know it. It was her secret to keep, until she found out Cedric's, for some reason she felt like that would make everything better. It had to. She suddenly let out a strangled sob. She was on the verge of tears again. No, not again. She had cried enough lately to last a life time. "If only I could just go away..." the thought came to her suddenly and impulsively. No, no, she mustn't think like that! She needed a calm mind to focus on astral projection and she couldn't achieve that here. What could she do? " _Go somewhere that makes you happy._ " the answer was something that she, herself would have most likely bestowed onto one of her friends if they had been hurting like this. She should probably take her own advice, that was the real her after all, not this pitiful girl with a pale face and red eyes who sat close to weeping on her bed. Yes, she would go somewhere that made her happy. The gardens, perhaps. It would be calm there. She jumped to her feet and decided to leave her room, stopping before her mirror, looking at the pale and wan face before her and trying to clear it of any traces of possible tears.

* * *

Things were better in the gardens. The air was cool and the bright colors of the flowers cheered her up a bit. She made her way past the variety of flowers in bloom, the violets, the lilacs, the Zinnias, the hollyhocks, and bluebells. She savored The delicate smell of the white Azalea that wafted through the air, and when she walked under the shade of the trees, a cool wind would come by, it sent her curls flying about, but she didn't mind. She found it calming, as if the wind itself meant to comfort her. Soon enough a small smile made it's way to her face and with a spring in her step she continued walking the grounds of the gardens. She started to hum a little melody. Where had she heard that before? She wasn't sure. In a dream, maybe? She paid it little mind. She was starting to feel more like herself again, and for that she was glad.

She came to the rose bushes and at first she was fine. They were lovely, the first blooms just beginning. She made her way over to the lavender ones, a color she'd always favored, and then the ghost of a memory came to her mind. She had come to these bushes before, some years before on birthday with Cedric. It was a treasured memory, but for one reason or another it left her with a strange pang of sadness in her chest, but she smiled in spite of herself. On impulse she began to pluck one of the purple roses from its branches. She thought, perhaps, she could give it to Cedric as a sort of peace offering, he wasn't so keen on flowers, it was true, but surely even he would know the significance. She was having a hard time removing the branch and just as she was about to pull it loose, she suddenly remembered the song she'd been humming. It was _was_ from a dream. " _And My false love will weep, my false love will weep, my false love will weep for me, after I'm gone."  
_ And then she felt a pain in her hand.  
"Ouch!" she looked down to see that the thorny branches of the rose had pricked her fingers and now a stream of crimson was dripping down. Absently, she wiped the excess blood on the rose's petals, and put her fingers to her lips. "How very foolish of me." she thought.

Sofia quickly walked away from roses, to a tree she often would sit beneath, that was in view of the castles towers. _His tower_. The rose, now stained with blood, was still being held loosely in her right hand. As she sat beneath the shade of the leaves, she felt the wind caress her, She closed her eyes and wasn't surprised to find the familiar tears of the past few weeks escaping past her lashes. She felt calm though. A strange, bitter sweet calm. She wished she could always feel like this. The wind was so comforting, she wished she could be like the wind. She smiled to herself, the calm had been restored.

She stayed like this for many minutes until a small, squeaky voice broke her reverie.

"Princess Sofia?" it asked. She looked around, but could see no one,

"Down here, Princess!" she looked to see one of the little brown Squirrels that lived on the castle grounds.  
"Oh, I didn't see you there!" the princess said, attempting a bright voice for the little squirrels sake.

"I noticed. You seem upset. Is everything alright?"  
"Yes."  
"But you're crying."  
"Oh, so I am." she reached up and wiped her tears away with her sleeve.  
"Don't worry, little one. I'll be fine. Is there something you wanted?" she asked with a smile.  
"I was wondering if you had any seeds or something I could eat." It asked.  
"Sofia, began to reach into her pockets, to see if she hadn't, out of habit placed some seeds or nuts to feed the woodland creatures with, but then she heard the little squirrel give a cry:  
"Princess Sofia, you're bleeding!" Sofia looked down and saw the cuts on her fingers had reopened and she hadn't even noticed.  
"Don't worry about the food right now," cried the brown Squirrel. "Take care of that first!"  
Sofia nodded and stood up heading toward the castle. "I'll be back with some seeds later!"she called to the Squirrel.

* * *

Sofia wandered down the marble halls of the castle in quite a daze. How had she not noticed the pain? She wondered. She still held the rose in her hand and wiped the oozing blood on it's petals again. Something was very wrong with her, but who could she tell?  
She was lost in her thoughts, but when she glanced up again she noticed someone walking a few yards in front of her. It was Cedric. She stopped and stood frozen. Without meaning to she found herself calling out to him:  
"Mr. Cedric!"

The man stopped in his tracks, but he did not turn to face her. She could tell his entire body had stiffened, and looking down she saw that his hands were by his sides clenched in fists. His wand appeared to be in a death grip. She was afraid to see what his face might look like, she pictured the eyes narrowed and his mouth contorted into a grimace.  
"Mr. Cedric?" she asked again, a bit more softly.  
" _What_ is it, _Princess Sofia?_ How can I help her royal Majesty? Hmm?!" he snarled. His voice alarmed her. It was agitated and mocking. It was ominous. There was an artifice to it that she hadn't heard in many years. It was frightening for some reason. She didn't know why. Perhaps, because he didn't sound like _her_ Sorcerer.  
"I-I-" she stood there shaking, her hand releasing the blood stained rose she'd still been clutching. It fell to the ground, but she thought little of it. She couldn't understand why she was suddenly so terrified of him.

He turned then. He still didn't face her full on, but she could see the side of his face, just over his shoulder.  
He spoke again, his voice returning to a tone she was more accustomed too.  
"Princess, is there something wrong?"

"No," she said, still ridiculously frightened. "No. Nothing. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry to have bothered you." the voice that left her was meek, not hers at all. She turned on her heels and began to run as quickly as she could. She thought she heard him call out to her again, she thought he asked her to stop, but she couldn't be sure. She could hear nothing over the pounding of her heart and the echo of her heels running across, the marble floor. She rounded a corner and caught her breath for a moment. She glanced over her shoulder to look at him, he was barely visible behind her veil of hair. He was standing where she had been only moments ago, looking perplexed. She saw that his gaze fell to something on the ground, but she turned away and hurried to her bed chamber before she saw anymore.

* * *

Her bedchambers seemed like a safe haven. She quickly regained her senses. She looked down and noticed the cuts on her fingers had re-opened again. She must have been clenching her fingers and not noticed. It was a bit of a mess, blood had fallen on her dress, staining it. Not a large amount, but it would need to be cleaned immediately. First things first, she had to tend to the wound. The thorns had cut her more than she realized. She quickly dipped them in her wash basin and scrubbed off the dried blood. Her hand looked white in comparison. Once that was done, she found her wand and a spellbook and cast a healing spell. The wounds closed and her hand was as good as new.  
Next, her gown, she changed out of it and put on a simple blue dress. Her gown would need to be cleaned. She needed some tea too. Something to distract her. She rang a bell to notify Baileywick or one of the maids that she needed them, and then calmly sat on her bed. Her apparent composure bellied her pounding heart and unsteady nerves, but she did not cry and she was so glad. Perhaps she had no more tears left?

There was a knock at her door and then an inquiry of:  
"Princess Sofia?" It was Baileywick.

"Yes, Baileywick. Please come in."  
"Is everything alright?"  
"Yes Baileywick, it is now. My dress was stained. I was wondering if it could be laundered?"  
Baileywick came over to where the gown lay and examined it.  
"Wait, is that, _Blood_?" asked the Steward he looked up at Sofia, alarmed.  
"Yes." she said simply.

"Oh my goodness! Princess Sofia, are you alright?! Do you need medical attention?! Why didn't you call for me sooner?!" the poor man was beside himself.  
"Baileywick, I'm fine. See?" She said holding out his hands to him so he could see there was no wound. "I just cut my fingers on a rose bush and didn't notice right away and I guess it must have bled a bit. But I cleaned up and did a healing spell and everything is just fine now." She smiled at him. "I just need the dress to be laundered, hopefully I haven't ruined it."  
Baileywick looked relieved

"I'm sure it can be salvaged." he said, but then looked her over again and frowned.

"Are you sure everything is alright, Princess? You don't look well. Are you feeling ill?"  
"Just a little tired, I suppose."  
"Is there anything I can do for you? Tea, perhaps?"  
Yes, tea sounded like a wonderful idea.  
"I'd love some tea. Can you have Chamomile and lavender sent up to me?"  
"Of course, Princess. Anything else?"  
Sofia thought about it a moment.

"As a matter of fact, Baileywick. I'm am feeling a bit under the weather. I think I may forgo dinner and just go to sleep early. Could you let my Parents know for me?"  
"Of course, Princess." he said with a bow "Your tea should be ready soon." and he headed to the door.  
"Oh, and Baileywick?"  
"Yes, Princess?"  
"Please tell everyone that I don't wished to be disturbed. I think I need my rest."  
"Of course, your Majesty." he said bowing again before he headed out the door.

Sofia felt a bit better. A bit more like herself. She sat combing her hair at her vanity, when she heard the murmur of voices outside her door. They were masculine and it sounded like they were arguing. One of the voices sounded oddly panicked. Then the argument abruptly stopped and there was a knock on her door.  
"Who is it?"  
"It's just me, Your Highness. I have your tea."  
Sofia answered and let the old Steward in.

"Thank you, Baileywick. Is… everything alright?" she asked, hoping he could explain the arguing she'd heard, but he didn't. Instead he simply replied:  
"Yes, of course, Princess. Do let me know if you need anything else."  
"Of course." and with a small bow he was gone again.

Sofia drank her tea and tried not to think about anything. She just thought about the wind and how wonderful it had been. She lay on her bed and closed her eyes.  
"If only I could be like the wind." she thought. And she pictured herself riding along the sky slowly. She felt a tingling sensation and the next thing she knew she was floating above her bed and could see herself lying there. It startled her for a minute, and then she was in her bed again.  
The realization hit her. She had done it! She had Astral projected, all she had to do was focus, to pretend she was the wind. She tried again and again.  
First, she picked a fixed location, her vanity, her closet, outside her door. She was able to do it. She could pass through solid matter as though she were a ghost like Sir Dax, but she wasn't a ghost. She was like the wind.  
She got more brazen, she pictured the Dining hall and she was there, but no one could see her. She was invisible. It was exhilarating. She thought of all the places she could go that night, but finally settled on something simple, her secret garden. And she just sat there smiling, feeling so free and so proud of herself. She was very well aware of the silver cord too, the one that would lead her back to her physical body. It would be easy to get back when she wanted.

Somewhere across the gardens, she suddenly heard something: Knocking and a voice calling to her: "Princess? Princess, are you alright? Sofia… I-I- just wanted to check on you…"  
Oh, they sounded upset, she should really go back and let them know she was alright. She was so much happier here though, she couldn't be bothered with it. "Later," she thought, "I'll talk to them later. She would remain here in her garden, invisible,standing there in the sunlight and they could keep knocking.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay so sorry about the delay... to make up for it I'm posting 2 chapters, so continue on after this.**  
 **I think my story has officially entered AU territory what with today's episode of "Cedric Be Good" but hey AU is all the better, right? I hope you're able to enjoy nonetheless. I feel like this chapter kind of sucks... and the next one is depressing and I apologize for that... I've had some heartbreak of my own lately. Hopefully I'll update again soon after this... but we'll see. Well, read (And if you review I love you all the more) and enjoy!**

The sense of exhilaration and freedom continued. Long forgotten was the voice that rang through the hall and the knocking. She could go far away, much farther than she'd ever dared to imagine, to the hanging Gardens of Tangu, to the center of the city where all roads meet, to the highest mountain, to the depths of the deepest sea there she could go. Free and unfettered by her physical form,then return in less than a moment.

She could escape all the things that were weighing upon her, the expectations placed upon her. Somedays she wished she could go back to her care free days in the village, she could be free. Free from duty, free from heartache. She could escape, but escape isn't always a good thing, you can't hide from your mind no matter how much you try, try, try. She didn't think of this though. She merely enjoyed feeling like a leaf on a windy day. How long, however, would the wind blow?

That first night of attempting these travels was long, she only so often returned to her body, to flutter her eyes open, but then left it again. This was no different than sleep after all.

She didn't return to her corporeal form for good until she felt an insistent tugging, pulling her from where she sat by the edge of the sea on some distant beach in a far away kingdom. She heard a voice calling her again, "Sofia! Sofia! Wake up!" she felt herself falling and slowly she fluttered her eyes open.

Amber stood up above her looking mildly concerned.

"Amber?"  
"Finally, you're awake. You slept like the dead! We are all worried about you. You slept through dinner last night and breakfast this morning!"  
"Breakfast?!" Sofia cried sitting up. "What time is it now?"  
"Nearly a quarter to eleven."  
"Oh no…" Sofia groaned. She hadn't meant to be away that long. It hadn't seemed that long.

"I'm sorry… I guess I was just really tired." it wasn't a lie. Her body was rested. She still felt slightly ill though.

"Dreaming about your mystery man again?" asked Amber, giving her a knowing smirk.

Sofia flushed slightly. "No… nothing like that. Just of a beach…"

"Oh." Amber replied seeming a bit disappointed that Sofia hadn't any stories of romance to tell.

"Well, are you sure you're alright? You look awfully pale. What happened to you yesterday? Baileywick said you'd injured yourself, but didn't want to be disturbed."

"Yes, I'm fine. I cut my hand on some thorny rose branches yesterday. I didn't realize how badly till I got to my room. I was able to heal it myself. It was fine. I just wanted to sleep. I was tired."  
"Well, that's a relief. We all thought it might be something worse. Mother checked in on you after dinner, but you were fast asleep. It was strange. She seemed to feel your presence during the meal and insisted she see you." that was interesting to hear. Her mother had sensed her, but not seen her when she had astral projected to that room.  
"And mother wasn't the only one worried. Cedric was lurking outside your door for quite a while."  
Sofia's eyes widened at this and she felt that flutter in her heart.

"He- he was?" That arguing she'd heard, it had been Cedric asking to see her. He must have found the rose and been worried, and then… someone calling to her… someone worried. It had been Cedric. He _did_ care. She regretted not returning, not opening the door, she'd missed an opportunity. She had to see him and soon.  
"Yes, whatever for, I haven't a clue. Baileywick and Daddy gave him a stern talking to. He was the first one to see you were hurt and didn't do a thing! Typical Cedric!"  
Sofia's heart sank. Oh no, he'd be upset… she had to see him, now!  
"It wasn't his fault. Sofia murmured. "He didn't notice I was hurt til later. I didn't give him a chance to."  
Amber shrugged. "Well, he must have felt guilty or something."  
Sofia nodded. She didn't want to make small talk anymore. She had to see the Sorcerer. Now.  
"Well Amber, lunch is about an hour away, now isn't it? I'd best get ready. I wouldn't want to miss all three meals!"  
"Do you want me to send for Violet to come help you dress?"  
"Oh, no that's not necessary." the brunette said with a smile, knowing it would take up more time.  
Amber raised an eyebrow at her, but shrugged her shoulders.

"Suit yourself. I'll see you at lunch, Sofia! And remember we still have ball plans to discuss!"  
"Of course!" and Amber was gone. Sofia scrambled to dress as quickly as she could. She pulled a comb through her hair and she raced out of the room, in pursuit of her Sorcerer. The search was underway.

* * *

She had searched the halls high and low, not yet ready to go to his tower. She knew logically, that's where he would be, but for some reason there was still an element of fear in seeing him. She didn't want to bother him and if he was around the halls then it would be more by chance than an intrusion on his time. She had almost given up hope of running into him that afternoon until she came toward the Throne room and turned and to spy the object of her desires coming toward her. Her heart leapt in her chest, and she forced a smile. "Mr. Cedric!" she called softly.

He glanced in her direction but didn't stop walking.  
"Princess." he said curtly in greeting, as he continued his walk to the throne room. Leaving poor, bewildered Sofia behind him. She stared at his retreating form feeling the hurt well up inside her.

She thought things would be alright. That he would at least stop and talk to her for a moment, but he still seemed angry. She was too stunned and somewhat nervous to say anything or to follow after him. She just stood there for a moment thinking "He probably didn't mean anything by it…" but she was upset. She lingered there for a few minutes longer until with a heavy sigh she headed to the dining hall.

Lunch was spent with Sofia assuring her family she was fine and then small talk with Amber about the last minute preparations for the Ball. The whole time she sat there thinking of a way she could go to Cedric and talk to him. She needed to let him know how sorry she was… for surely he must have been angry to treat her as he had, after he'd been worried about her only hours before. She was so confused. He seemed to care, but then he acted otherwise. She couldn't bear it anymore. The old her, would have confronted him. Well, not confronted him perhaps, but would have had no fear in approaching him. But things had changed between them. She had changed. And not for the better.

She soon came up with an idea. She would write him a letter asking him to meet her somewhere and then maybe they could finally have a dialogue about all that was going on between them. Yes, that is what she would do.

Once Lunch ended Sofia stayed with Amber a little longer making small talk, until the Blonde Princess had to depart to look at Tiara's to wear with her new gown. She's insisted Sofia come, but the darker haired girl had claimed she was feeling slightly shaky and ill and needed to rest and Amber obliged her wishes, although a bit begrudgingly, and now free Sofia rushed to her room and began writing a short note to leave for Cedric. She read it over.

 _Cedric, I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to cause any trouble for you. I hope you aren't too angry. I need to talk to you. About… everything that has been going on. It's important. Please meet me at 4:00 in the gardens. I'll be waiting by the Rose Bushes._

 _Sofia_

She frowned it wasn't all she wanted to convey, but it would have to Suffice. With a deep breath, she climbed the steps to his tower and stood outside the door. She'd done it so many times before, but it was different now. She caressed the wood of the door and closed her eyes knowing he was there behind it. Her heart pounded and slowly she knelt and slipped the letter beneath his door. She waited for a moment until she ran down the steps hoping that he would come.

* * *

She'd come to the meeting place early and paced around looking at the roses, her memories overwhelming her. She waited and waited and waited, but the minutes passed and he didn't come. She felt her poor heart break, but then reminded herself, he could become so enrapt in whatever task he was undertaking there, was very well a chance he hadn't even noticed the letter lying right in front of the door. She wished there was a way she could find out. It dawned on her then, she could. She could astral project. After all, wasn't that one of the main reasons she had learned the skill, to see what he was hiding from her?  
She felt a twinge of guilt at the thought of spying on him, but decided she really did need to know whether or not he was going to meet her. She walked to the nearby tree and she lay beneath it, closing her eyes and picturing herself being taken away by the breeze. She felt that tingling as she left her corporeal form and she pictured where she wished to go. To Cedric's workshop.

An instant later she was there in the room, her back facing the door. She glanced down to where the letter had been. It wasn't there. She felt a great deal of pain and then looked about the room. There was Cedric at his workbench. Seated on a stool. His shoulders slouched, his head in his hands. He was leaning over parchments. She could see her letter at his side the paper twisted… he'd seen it. He'd read it. He still hadn't come. The revelation hurt the poor girl even more. She stood there watching him. He seemed so tired and she cautiously came closer to him. He stiffened and his head perked up slightly.  
"Who's there?!" he cried! He could sense her presence. Like her mother had. The fact he was skilled in the ways of magic too, made her realize that he could probably see her in her astral form. She panicked and just as Cedric began to turn around she returned to her body.

She opened her eyes and felt tears springing to them. He didn't care enough to come and talk with her to work out the problems between them. She was sorely disappointed. She was tempted to go back to the castle, since he wouldn't be coming anyway. She sighed. If only she could go somewhere she'd been happy. The field in her dreams, she'd been happy there. But it wasn't real. Or was it? She supposed she could find out and see. She closed her eyes and pictured it. The long grass, the ash tree… and then she was there. It looked different. Larger, the field led to a meadow with a small stream and the sky was blue, not the ever present grey of her dreams. There were wildflowers growing about. She wandered about the place, but gravitated to the large ash tree, half expecting to find her Sorcerer on the other side. He wasn't there of course. She sighed. Wishing she was truly here body and soul. It was beautiful and her spirits were lifted.

She stood there beneath the sun pierced leaves of the tree wishing for answers and that's when she heard it, the flapping of wings. She looked up and there was a blackbird. Her heart stopped. She watched as the bird gazed at her. " _Will I know soon? Whether his love is false or true?"_ she thought to herself. It was unspoken, and the bird may have been just a bird, but it almost seemed to nod. Frightened she left the place following the silver cord back to where her body lay. Still alone. He hadn't come. She would find out his secrets tonight. While he hopefully slept.

* * *

The evening passed uneventfully, and Sofia once she retired in her room lay awake until the wee hours of the morning. If Cedric was asleep it might be now. He'd seemed so weary earlier. Slowly she closed her eyes and pictured herself once again in his workshop. It was dark except for a small light and the Sorcerer was nowhere to be seen. Even Wormwood was asleep at his perch. She walked about the room, there on his work table lay some parchments and a spell book. She remembered he had been very secretive over what had fallen on the floor. Surely he wouldn't have carelessly left them out? She walked over and though she was unable to move them, she could still read the titles.  
" _Spell for Achieving Your Heart's Desire." , "Dream Manipulation"_ and a third old parchment, with a familiar jewel on it " _The Amulet of Avalor"_ she felt an unpleasant sensation in her chest. Had he been manipulating her dreams? Was he the one who was causing her to go mad? And the Amulet… he'd always taken a special interest in it when she was younger, constantly trying to have her take it off, but that had stopped after a while. Why did he have these parchments? She was brought out of her thoughts, when she heard, whimpering and cursing coming from the Sorcerer's bedchamber. Without thinking she pictured herself next to the Sorcerer and in an instant was at his bedside. He was asleep, dreaming. In the throes of what seemed to be a nightmare. The room was dark, but bathed by moonlight from the small window above his bed. The Sorcerer tossed and turned, muttering unintelligibly in his sleep… sweat glistened on his forehead. Sofia instinctively wanted to comfort him, without remembering she couldn't physically touch him, she ran a hand over the Man's forehead. Something strange happened, a bright light seemed to envelop her and suddenly she was somewhere else.

No longer was she at the Sorcerer's bedside, she was in a room that was darkened but oddly familiar, The throne room. Her family was around her, but no this wasn't right… they were all bowing? But to who? She looked up and there stood Cedric. But not _her_ Cedric. He smiled cruelly down at the royals. A crown on his head, and a look of utter contempt on his face. She realized she was in his dream. But why would he dream such a thing? She looked and around his neck was a glowing purple jewel. Her amulet.  
"Mr. Cedric?!" she cried out. This seemed to catch him off guard.  
"Oh does the dear little _Princess_ wish to speak?" he asked mockingly.

"What are you doing?!" she cried. "Mr. Cedric! This isn't you! Stop!"

something in his face twitched.  
"Do you dare tell me what to do?! I think not. Not anymore!" he dragged her toward him, suddenly with his wand, dangling her in the air, but to where she was facing him. Sofia was terrified and kept reminding herself this wasn't real… it was a dream, but the fact he was dreaming this was all the more terrifying.  
"Mr. Cedric, please stop! It's me… I'm your friend!" his face seemed to soften…. a look of lucidity coming into his eyes. "S-Sofia?"  
"Yes! Please, you're dreaming! Please wake up… Please don't hurt me…"  
He brought her down… everything else faded away… just the two of them facing one another.  
He seemed to be confused… "I'd… I'd never hurt you Sofia…" he looked terrified and suddenly a look of relization came to his face.

"This… you're here aren't you? You _know._ Oh Merlin, No…" and suddenly she was back where she had been at his bedside… his eyes shot open and he looked her. He could see her.  
"Sofia…" he whispered. He looked terrified and hurt and angry. She was overwhelmed and wanted nothing more than to return to her own room. She closed her eyes and felt herself fall back.

She was in her bed. She tried to convince herself it was all a dream of her own. But she knew that was untrue. She had seen Cedric's secrets as she wanted to. Anger and hurt filled her. She felt the need to confront him, grabbing her wand from her bedside table, she pointed it at herself and yelled out the spell: "Transporto!"


	18. Chapter 17

"Transporto!" and she disappeared into a cloud of periwinkle smoke, re-materializing in Cedric's workshop. She still hadn't perfected the spell and her lack of practice was evident. It left her reeling. Her stomach lurched and her legs felt weak and unsteady. She reached out hoping to find something to help her keep her balance, but finding nothing she braced her body for impact as she felt herself start to fall.

She didn't. A hand grabbed hers, and steadied her, the other grabbing her by the waist.  
It was Cedric. He must have caught her instinctively. He also must have known she was going to come, because he'd left his bedchamber. The Sorcerer stared at her, his expression a mixture of concern and anger and she noticed he had haphazardly thrown his robes around his pyjamas.  
Suddenly she remembered what had brought her here, She had come to confront him. She jumped from his arms like he was burning her, pointing her wand at him defensively. He looked hurt for a moment, but then the anger returned.  
"What in Merlin's name are you doing?! You _Promised_ me you would never use a Transport spell alone until we had it perfected! _And_ you were Astral Projecting! Do you know how dangerous that can be?! What if something had happened to you?!"  
Anger filled her. How _dare_ he pretend he care about her well being.  
"Don't act like you care, _Cedric!_ I'm sure you'd be thrilled if something happened to me!" she cried, finally dropping his affectionate title after all these years.  
The hurt look returned to his eyes, but only momentarily.

"How can you say that?!"

"It'd make it so much easier to get my Amulet, wouldn't it?!"  
He didn't reply. He gulped and turned away from her.

"Well, aren't you going to deny it?!"

"How can I? You very clearly saw what you saw." he replied his voice calm and cold now.

" _How Could you?!"  
_ He shrugged in reply, but wouldn't face her.

"For how long?"  
"Sofia…"  
"For How long?!"  
He sighed heavily.  
"I'd been attempting to acquire the Amulet of Avalor for years before you came to the castle. I just hadn't known it was right under my nose the whole time until, it was given to you." he stated coldly and mechanically.  
The revelation was a bit too much for Sofia. She felt the anger give way to sorrow and betrayal.

"So… all this time… were you ever even my friend? Did you ever care at all? Or was it always about the Amulet? About getting to rule the Kingdom? And then after that, what would you have done with us? Had us killed?!"  
"No!"  
"Then what?!"  
"I-I'd never thought that far ahead." he admitted.

"In your dream… you… you almost hurt me…"

He was breathing heavily.

"I know... but I'd never really… " he trailed off. He looked close to tears for a moment.

There was silence for a moment as she processed everything. He was never her friend. He'd never cared. He wanted her amulet all this time. Not her. Not her friendship. All those words, all those little gestures, when he said she made him happy, that he adored her, that she was a good thing in his life… he hadn't meant it. Not a word. The pain was unbearable. And although she did believe him when he said he'd never hurt her physically, the damage to the rest of her had been done.

"Why?" she asked as tears began to fall.  
"It's not something someone like _you_ could ever understand!" he spat venomously.

"Well, then explain it to me! Make me understand!"  
"Do you know what if feels like to be thought so lowly of? Do you know what it feels like to know no one respects you? That you're a complete joke? To know that the majority of the kingdom _hates_ you?!"

"That's not true!" she shouted, suddenly feeling a pang of sympathy for the man.

"Yes it is! I know what they say about me!"  
"What about me?! You know I never thought those things.. all I've ever done is try to support you and encourage you and show everyone how truly amazing you are. Because you are! All I've ever done is try to be kind to you. To be your friend! Doesn't that count for anything?"  
"You're just one person, Sofia." he replied softly.

"Just one person?! I… I love you…" she'd finally said it. She hadn't meant to, but she had. The words sounded so wretchedly pathetic leaving her mouth.

"I love you. I'm _in love with you._ Doesn't _that_ count for anything?" she asked quietly.

Cedric stared at her completely stunned. He looked so very touched for a moment… the coldness in his eyes melted away and he seemed to want to go to her, to hold her, but he refrained from doing so. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again they were unreadable.

"Don't say things you don't mean, Sofia!" he hissed.

"But I _do_ mean it! I love you!" she said earnestly.

He stared at her mouth agape and just shook his head.

"No you don't. You _can't!_ Your little infatuation is _not_ love. You don't feel anything _real_ for me. How can you _now_?!"

"Yes I do! Whether I want to or not and right now I wish I didn't. _I love you._ Don't you believe me?"

He just shook his head.  
"You can't love me. You don't even know me. Not really. You saw what I wanted you to see. I'm not a good man. How you ever thought I was is still a mystery to me. You saw just now my thoughts, what I dream of. I'm a Villain, Sofia! That's all i'll ever be. I can't feel anything for you." there was a look of regret in his eyes as he spoke.  
Yes, that was true, but she remembered it seemed more like a nightmare to him too. He'd dreamt of other things. Of her. She must mean something to him...

"We kissed." she said softly. She watched as he stiffened and turned his eyes away from her yet again.

"So? What of it?" he said quickly.

" So, I think you _do_ feel something for me. Don't you?"  
"No." he said flatly, still not meeting her gaze.

"What are you so afraid of?!" She cried out exasperated.

"Are you calling me a coward?!" he shrieked.

"No! No, I'm not saying that at all … I just… do you even know how much that kiss meant to me? How much you mean to me?" she asked, her voice breaking.  
"Sofia…" he began, but stopped and then almost inaudibly he murmured something to himself that sounded like "Princesses don't fall in love with Sorcerers." but she couldn't be sure. He hung his head low and hunched his shoulders, still avoiding her gaze. He looked so very wretched and defeated.  
That pang of sympathy returned and she came to him, a half crazed look in her eyes. She suddenly had the desire to embrace him. Why? Well, she wasn't completely sure. He had betrayed her. He had just admitted that their friendship of the last thirteen years was built on a lie. He wanted her most valuable possession for his own gain, he had been plotting treason against her father, and he'd rebuffed her when she said she loved him, so to embrace him after all this was madness. Then again, so was this entire situation. She felt her tears starting anew. "Cedric." she sobbed as she threw her arms around him, and buried her face in his chest, hoping to find some comfort their, even then. She murmured his name over and over. "Don't!" he said sharply, sounding panicked. "Don't…" he said again after a moment, his voice suddenly gentle, and she didn't know if he meant "Don't touch me" or "Don't cry" but she continued to do both, until she felt his arms wrap around her.

"Why?" she asked again as her sobs began to subside. He didn't answer, but he held her tighter. They stood like that for several minutes. There was an absurdity in it. They stood like two lovers. The lovers that never were. Perhaps, they were both wishing that all that had been revealed could be forgotten, perhaps, they were both hoping to somehow postpone the reality of the situation. Or perhaps, it was another ploy by the Sorcerer. She would never know.  
"Sofia...What do you expect from me? What is it you want?" he whispered in her ear and being in such a close proximity, she could feel the heat from his breath on her neck and it made her shudder.

"I just want you." she whimpered.

"Even now?" he asked with a hint of scorn.

"Yes! I could forgive you. I think I could forgive you!" she cried desperately.

"Could you?" he asked flatly. How?" his voice was soft now and in a fleeting and perhaps unconscious moment of tenderness, he reached up and gently caressed her cheek.

"Just- just tell me that you don't want my Amulet anymore… Because I truly don't think you do… just say that you want… _me."_

He pushed her away from him then, and looked at her strangely with those tired, red rimmed brown eyes.  
"Sweet child… " he whispered softly but then he shook his head and laughed bitterly. "Could you believe me if I did?" he said gazing pointedly at her Amulet. " How would you know it wasn't just another lie? As we've established, I've done a great deal of that over the years. No, Sofia, I can't tell you that." he said, his voice hard and bitter.  
"Then it's true? All this time I was never anything more to you then a means to an end in getting my Amulet? Is that what you're saying?!" she asked, feeling her body begin to tremble.  
"I'm not saying that or anything else. You saw what you saw, I think you can make your own judgements. People have secrets for reasons. You wanted the truth and now you know it. I hope you're happy!"

"That's not fair!"  
"Life isn't fair, Princess!" he yelled harshly. He stared at her for a long while before saying wearily:"You know what you know. Take that and do with it what you will. Just leave!"  
"No! No, I won't leave again! We can work this out. _Talk to me_! Tell me _why_ and maybe I can understand. _Help_ me to understand. _Please_! If I ever meant _anything_ to you, then say something!" but he stood there mute, averting his eyes from her penetrating gaze.  
"I see." she said. She could feel whatever hope was left within her wither away and she felt as if a part of her heart had died.

"I'll go then… but know that I _do_ love you. Even now. I think a part of me always will." and she turned the handle to exit. She hoped to hear him call out to her, to ask her to stay, to say of course she wasn't a means to an end, that she meant so much to him. She didn't even need a reciprocation of the romantic feelings at that moment, she just needed to hear that she was more important to him than some jewel. That he wanted her in his life. She prayed deep inside her that he would say something. He didn't.

She exited quietly taking on an air of grace and dignity as she vanished from his sight, that didn't last for long. She collapsed in front of his door, weeping silently as hurt, sorrow and anger boiled inside her. She felt her world crumbling around her as she came to doubt all that she once held as true. Her heart had been broken. But, she _did_ still love him, in spite of the betrayal." _He didn't mean it. He didn't mean it. He didn't mean it."_ was a mantra she repeated over and over in her head. It was foolish and she was half mad as she still hung on to a childish hope he would come out to her and apologize. That he would hold her in an embrace. That he would kiss her and say it was her he wanted and only her. She held on to that delusion. He would. He must… but once again,

he didn't.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there, but she knew she couldn't go back through the castle in the state she was in and risk waking everyone up. So, finally, she used her wand to transport herself back to her bedchamber. She staggered feeling dizzy and ill and realizing it wasn't just the after effects of the Transport spell, she _was_ ill. There was no one there to catch her this time when she fell. There would be no one to catch her ever again. So she just stayed where she lay, her tears spilling on to the floor until she had no more left to shed. Inside she had gone completely numb, she was lost and alone. She feared she would never be the same. Her heart was broken, no longer her own it belonged to someone who she had greatly misread and for her folly she would suffer. Her heart was his now and he didn't want it. She lay in this agony until darkness descended upon her and she fell into slumber. If only she could truly fade away...


	19. Chapter 18

_**A/N: My apologies for the delay. I've had major Writer's block. This chapter is short. I wanted to make it longer, but I think it works fine on it's own... and I'm afraid at the rate my mind has been working, It would be months before I get anything out at all. I'll keep at it though. Just, please, have paitience with me, I write this as I go, so if inspiration is fleeting, there will be longer gaps between chapters.**_

 _ **Thanks again for the kind words and support. And a special shout out to TheOliviaOcti and Professor Muscovite for helping me out, this last chapter. You're the best!**_

Cedric stood and stared at the door. He could hear Sofia quietly weeping from the other side of it. He clenched his fists, took a deep breath and walked away from the door toward his bedchamber, but he could still make out the the girl's anguished sobs. He covered his ears with his hands to try to drown out the sound. An unpleasant feeling began to gnaw at him. This was her own fault! Not his… not his… she could cry her fill! She'd brought this on herself, foolish girl! What had possessed her to spy on him like that? To deliberately disobey him by using a Transport spell? To act so reckless ! What had possessed her to tell him them those things? That she _loved him._ She couldn't love him... Could she? It wasn't something he could easily let himself believe. She was young, naive, infatuated, she didn't mean those things, and most of all he didn't feel those things for her. He… he just couldn't!

Yet, he remembered how much he'd suddenly wanted to stop those tears when she'd thrown herself into his arms and buried her face in his chest. In that moment he couldn't bear it. He couldn't bear her crying all because of.. of _him_. He suddenly scolded himself, she hadn't brought this on herself, she hadn't done anything worse than what he'd been doing for years. He felt his chest constrict with pain and guilt as he recalled her words: " _If I ever meant_ _**anything**_ _to you, then say something!"_

The guilt he'd felt suddenly turned to exasperation. What did she want of him?! What was he supposed to tell her? That perhaps, she didn't annoy him as much anymore? That by now he'd grown accustomed to her? That she was dearer to him than anything?! That without her he'd be lost, even more so than he already was? That he needed her…the realization of how much she truly meant to him hit all at once, but even then he stubbornly tried to ignore it, to minimize the extent of it. How was he supposed to simply _tell_ her these things? She should know,shouldn't she?! She should know…

" _How is she supposed to guess what you actually feel?"_ asked some rational part of his mind. " _She said she thought as much and you, stubbornly denied it. She can't read minds."_

Of course the sensible side of him was right, how was she to really _know,_ especially now? Even if he had longed to tell her all those words that had never been said, words that jumped inside him, but then cowered, behind the weakness that was ruling his head, he couldn't. After all, the last time, he had confessed the depths of his feelings to someone, he had been rejected,and that had left in him a bitterness and fear that he possessed to that day. Still, this was Sofia and it was somehow different, she _had_ to know he _did_ care for her. He should have said something. To let her walk away like that, after she had done nothing but show him unconditional love and forgiveness, had been quite cruel, even for him. That constricting feeling of guilt started to grow in his chest again.

"Oh Merlin… What have I done?" he whispered to himself. He had to go to her, to see her, to speak to her. Just what he'd say, he didn't know, but he had to say _something._ He was unsure of how long he'd been standing there, silently arguing with himself, but he couldn't waste another second. He raced to the door, and quickly opened it. "Sofia!" he called out "Sofia, please don't cry, you have to know that I-" but she was gone. There was no trace that the princess had been there at all, save for a few droplets of water on the stone floor where her tears had fallen.

Cedric felt his heart drop. Disappointment filled him. He had missed her. He hadn't been quick enough and she was gone. He kicked the door in frustration, instantly regretting the action when he felt pain course through his foot. He yelped then cursed and limped back into his workshop, to his stool. He sat,put his head in his hands and began to take deep breaths. Why had she gone? She had to know he would have come out to her! Why hadn't she just waited for him a few minutes longer?! All of this, it was _her_ fault. "It is, it's _her fault_!" he said aloud going back to his tried and true method of shifting the blame.

"Caw!" Cedric looked over at Wormwood who had been sitting silently up until that point.

If he didn't know any better, he would swear that the Raven looked at him with reproach in its black eyes.

"Oh, you're taking _her_ side are you?!" he shrieked.

"Caw! Caw!"

"I… I… this isn't my fault! It's not! I tried to get her to leave me alone! If she had… and now she knows all about the Amulet! With my luck, she'll go run and tell Roland and…" that thought was one that hadn't come as soon as it should have. If Roland found out, then that meant the Dungeons for Cedric… or worse, execution. Once again, as they had on the night when he'd kissed Sofia, images of him being led to the chopping block filled his mind. The kicker was, he really hadn't been trying to actively steal the Amulet for years, not since he'd found out first hand the curses it would bestow on someone for a misdeed. That didn't mean he still didn't want to find ways to take over the Kingdom, but even that desire hadn't been as prevalent over the years, it wasn't up until a few months ago, that he started thinking about the Amulet again. Sofia was going off on trips left and right, leaving him alone. Giving him time to think. She'd be leaving him soon enough for good. Married off to some handsome prince in some far away kingdom. He hated thinking about that, but it was an inevitability he knew he'd have to face. So the Amulet, something he'd thought about for years, before Sofia ever came along seemed appealing once again. Deep down inside, Cedric knew it was a foolish dream, but so was Sofia. So was keeping his apprentice from leaving him, when he needed her so.

He'd found a spell, for achieving ones heart's desires, and he decided to cast it. It had taken time to gather all the supplies and he had to wait till the Full moon. He wanted the Amulet, he was nearly certain of that, and he thought that was his intention as he'd cast the spell that Moonlit night weeks before. Nothing happened, at first, but then those dreams had started, dreams of Sofia, where he'd held her, and… and kissed her. He was confused at first, but soon enough the realization started to gnaw at him, maybe he didn't truly want the Amulet any longer, perhaps he wanted the young woman whose pale throat, the Amulet hung against.. the thought was fleeting and he'd pushed it to the back of his mind. That's not what he had wanted, surely he had done something wrong with that spell? Now, however, as he sat there at his desk, he wondered if it could be true? Especially since they had been somehow sharing the dreams?  
"No. No. I don't…" he murmured to himself. He felt a sharp pain in his head and squeezed his eyes shut. The pain in his foot from where he'd kicked the door seemed to increase too. He was thoroughly exhausted, but knew he'd get little sleep. Still, he had to try.  
He hobbled over to his potions cabinet and grabbed one of his more potent sleeping draughts. He downed almost all the bottles contents in one gulp and then made his way to his room. He lay on his bed and waited for the potion to take its effect. All the while, thoughts of his possible execution played in his head, but soon enough they were replaced by images of Sofia, looking at him reproachfully, tears streaming down her face, and her sobs ringing in his ears. Her blue eyes grew darker until they became as black as a bird's eyes and then he remembered nothing as dreamless sleep came to claim him.

Poor Cedric. He couldn't postpone the inevitable. He didn't know it then, but his nightmares were just beginning.


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: Short transitional chapter. I know it's been a year and a half since I've updated. Since this is the 2 year anniversary of my starting this. I finally finished a half written chapter. I don't know if anything Will be written anytime soon, so please don't expect updates, but we shall see.

Enjoy.

The dreams came unbidden. Each night the dream was a frustrating reprise of the night before. It was Sofia, sitting on the stairs that led to his tower, and weeping piteously, sometimes he would not make it to her before he awoke, but all too often he did. It was far worse when he did. For she would look at him with eyes filled with such grief and betrayal and practically hiss "Look what you have done to me! You have broken my heart!" In one particularly awful nightmare she suddenly disappeared from his view, fading into a thousand tiny flowers. After each nightmare he would awake with a start, drenched in a cold sweat.

Eight days and nights Cedric had lived with these horrors haunting his sleeping mind. Well, perhaps, "horrors" was too strong a word, but he was left with a noose of guilt tightening itself around him and Cedric did not like to feel guilty. Nor did he like the sight of his Princess in tears haunting him each night. A display he himself had been responsible for.

Sofia had not returned at all since the confrontation in his tower. Not in eight days. She was rarely away that long. He knew he shouldn't be surprised. he'd betrayed his only friend and broken her heart, but still he had in some strange way expected that in a day or two, she would have come ready to make amends. Well, that in itself was untrue. The guilt though it had started to consume him had not fully settled in yet at first, and coward that he was, he'd spent the first two days and nights holed up in his tower, waiting for the Royal guards to arrive, weapons drawn , ready to escort him to the dungeons under charges of treason. That had not happened. Sofia had not turned him in, although that was no surprise. She was fiercely loyal even if she was upset. Though, now several days and nightmares later he almost wish she had, because death would be a sweet reprieve! Well, alright, perhaps he was being dramatic. But still! This was driving him mad.

With a heavy sigh, the Sorcerer rose from his bed, and in his stockinged feet walked over the stones to grab his robe from where it lay flung over a chair. He slipped it on and walked to his workshop. Conjuring a light with his wand. This elicited an angry "Caw!" From Wormwood, who had been asleep.

"Ohhhh Wormy! I can't help it!" He whined.  
"I dreamt about her again! About Sofia. The ones where she yells at me, and she looks so awful! So sad! I've never seen her so sad! What am I to do?!" The raven let out a croak and Cedric sat down at his desk, letting his face fall unceremoniously against the tabletop.

"If only I could see her and see that she is fine, then perhaps these dreams, would stop! They shouldn't be happening anyway. I've taken every draught I can think of and they always occur!"

He thought back to the solution of seeing Sofia. He had once since that night. On the fourth day. He had finally forced himself to leave his tower to get something to eat after his stomach had begun to sound like a roaring dragon and he'd felt himself near to fainting. So he was forced to make his way down to the kitchens in search of some repast.  
They had crossed each other's paths while in the corridors. He'd stopped and paused, but Sofia had pointedly avoided eye contact pretending she did not see him at all. That may have been plausible, except for the fact she had noticeably hastened her pace to a near run as she had passed by him,.

He'd been relieved at the time in a strange way, since that meant no confrontation, but four days later, he regretted it. For he was very much contrite now, and though was loathe to admit it he missed her.

"I… miss her." He murmured"

Wormwood let out a disgusted croak.

Cedric ran a hand over his face and through his hair at the thought.

"I do Wormy, I miss her. I think I've grown accustomed to her. Accustomed to her face…"

He shook himself from the thoughts and instead rose to look at his potion backlog. It would be a distraction and thanks to his inactivity from brooding for the last week, it had grown rather long.

He collected the ingredients from where they sat upon the shelves:

Ginger, lemon rind, peppermint, rosemary, enchanted willow bark. These were all to be part of an infusion to be passed out at Amber's engagement Ball as a curative for a Hangover headache. He found the Royals at these ridiculous functions imbibed far too much and it was in his best interest to make sure he had an abundance in stock. After hours of grinding them to a fine powder in his mortar and pestle and then slowly brewing the infusion he added the last ingredient, it was a few drops of lavender to give that relaxing touch to the restorative infusion, the last ingredient brought forth Sofia to his mind once more. Remorse filled him, guilt wrapped itself around him once more. What had he done?! How could he have hurt her so?! The thoughts returned to him once more. He was useless here, he was useless in his own tower thinking about the girl. He had to make amends. Not just for himself, but for Sofia. He doubted the relationship could ever be repaired to what it once was, but he had to try. He knew to try that meant he had to seek her out, and that wasn't a task he was particularly keen in undertaking. He must at least attempt it though. He racked his mind trying to think of what her routine was so he could find her and they could talk things over.

His thoughts were interrupted by a rapping on the door that led to his workshop.

He started, eyes wide and heart beating erratically in his chest.

It wasn't _her_ knock, but he still had hope.

"C- come in..." He stammered.

To his disappointment he found it was only the Castle Steward.

"Oh. It's you. What do you want?"

The older man quirked a brow at him and gave him a disapproving look over his Pince-nez glasses.

"And a good morning to you, Cedric."

Cedric glanced at the clock to see that the time was nearly a quarter to Ten.

"The King," Baileywick continued, "wishes for your presence in the dining room."

Cedric felt his heart drop to his stomach. Was he now being summoned because his scheming had been discovered? He tried to tell himself if that were the case the King or Baileywick would have been accompanied by the Guards, but that did little to reassure his anxieties.

"What does he wish to speak to me?"

The Steward seemed annoyed

"That I do not know. He simply asked me to retrieve you. Though I do imagine it has to do with the Entertainment you have planned for Princess Amber's Ball"

"Oh! Yes! Of course, of course. I was already working on the curative Infusion for the night's events."

Baileywick gave a quick nod and then gestured for Cedric to follow him.

Poor Cedric was a ball of nerves in the walk from his tower to the Dining Room. Sofia would be there. He wondered if she would acknowledge him, because the idea of her averting her gaze made him feel ill.

His thoughts were broken by Baileywick's voice:

"Here is Cedric, your Majesty." Baileywick gave a quick Bow and stepped back toward the door.

Cedric followed suit bowing himself.

"Your Majesties, Good morning."

His eyes quickly scanned the length of the table in search of his Princess only to find her seat vacant. That startled him, and he felt his heart fall to his stomach.

She was not there, but then where was she? He reasoned if she was ill surely he would have been called for?

"Ah! Good morning Cedric!" Cedric's eyes reluctantly left Sofia's empty chair to rest upon the King's face. The King seemed in a pleasant mood and was treating Cedric a bit friendlier than the Sorcerer was used to.

"G-good morning, Your Highness, you called for me?"

"Yes, Amber wished to discuss the entertainment for the ball."

Cedric's gaze fell to the rest of the royal Family. Prince James was voraciously eating a plate of Golden Berry Pancakes, Princess Amber looked annoyed her mouth set in a frown, Queen Miranda gave Cedric a small smile but something about her countenance seemed off, she almost seemed to look worried. His gaze finally fell once again to that empty chair, wishing that bright blue eyes, and her beaming smile would meet him.

"Cedric? Are you listening?!" The voice was sharp, annoyed. It was Princess Amber's.

"Oh yes your Majesty, my apologies, I-"

"Sofia was supposed to go over the plans before she left and she didn't. I need to know what you have planned."

Cedric must have looked utterly confused at the mention of Sofia having left because Queen Miranda gently spoke to him.

"Sofia went to visit Princess Vivian for a few days in Zumaria. She… said she was in need for a change of scenery. Didn't she tell you?"

As change of scenery? That meant away from the Castle. Away from him. He swallowed thickly.

"She may have mentioned it. I've been a bit preoccupied. He quickly lied.

"Well she chose the worst possible time! I need her here!" Amber pouted.

"Amber, Sof hasn't been herself lately. Give her a break. Hopefully Vivian can help her." Cedric vaguely noticed a fond look appear in the Prince's eyes at the mention of the Zumarian Princesses name but caught up in his own thoughts he could hardly be sure.

Amber huffed and then looked at Cedric again, and he forced himself to act like the Royal Sorcerer he was and not a love sick schoolboy. He mechanically listed some ideas he had in mind, including Sofia's idea of the Doves and Amber seemed placated. He bowed and was then dismissed, heading toward his Tower with quite the workload in store for him, when he heard someone call his name.

He turned to find that Queen Miranda had followed him.

"Your Majesty?"

"I need to have a word with you. Alone."

Cedric's mind was racing but he quickly nodded

"But of course." And the two moved to a small alcove to speak.

Studying the Queen's face he found it was rife with worry.

"Cedric… I don't know how to ask this, but, Sofia hasn't been herself. She's been withdrawn, quiet, she looks ill. Do you know what's wrong with her. She won't tell me."

Cedric felt pained, what was he to say?

"Your Grace, I haven't seen Sofia in over a week." He finally admitted.

Realization dawned on the Queen's face.

"Did you two have a fight?" She asked slowly.

"There… was a quarrel of sorts. Yes." He said quietly.

Queen Miranda sighed heavily.

"Then that's it. That's what's wrong. She hasn't tried to talk it out with you?"

Cedric shook his head.

The Queen gave him a stern look and then said slowly.

"I don't know what's gone on between the two of you. Though I have my suspicions, but you need to talk things out. Please. For Sofia's sake. My little girl looks like a ghost of herself and I can't bear it!"

"I will do my best your grace, but I don't know how to start."

"Sometimes a simple gesture from the heart works best." And with those words she excused herself and was gone.

While being good advice on its own Cedric didn't think there was a way to really say: "Sorry I plotted for years to steal your Amulet, and overthrow your father" not to mention the additional: "Sorry I broke your heart" but he thought back to his youth. When he'd upset his Mother, the only other person, save Sofia, he felt affection for, he had given her a bouquet of flowers.

It seemed like such a feeble way to attempt an apology now as a grown man, but, Sofia _did_ like flowers. He thought back to her twentieth birthday and that walk in the garden, with a book on the language of the flowers she had annoyed him with their meaning. This is how he could apologize. In a way that would be meaningful to her.

He strayed from his path to the tower, stopping at the Library to find the book, and then out to the gardens to pick the proper flowers until the proper nosegay had been chosen:

Purple Hyacinth, for forgiveness. Bluebells to show his humility and then, last but most important several little Primroses, and he realized they meant exactly what he felt:

"I can't live without you."


	21. Chapter 20

The Grey stone castle of Zumaria felt like quite the safe Haven for Sofia. She didn't have to contend with the whispers of the castle staff back in Enchancia, or the worried gazes from her family. Her only companion in the time here was Princess Vivian who had given the staff instruction to let Sofia have relatively free reign of the castle if she so desired. Although Sofia often found herself unwilling to leave Vivian's side in a complete reversal of how the two girls would behave under normal circumstances.

Vivian was quiet and gentle. She didn't force Sofia to confide in her what had happened to put her in such a state, but the Shy Princess had noticed how altered her friend appeared from the moment she had arrived. She knew from experience not too bring to much attention to it, but had taken care to have Sofia escorted to her room as soon as possible after pleasantries had been exchanged with Queen Cecily and King Marcus.

Sofia had kept expected smiles then, but as soon as the two girls were alone in the room, her facade had crumbled, and she sat on her bed eyes downcast and mouth in a thin line.

Vivian had attempted exactly once to ask what was wrong, but at the question, Sofia had begun to sob. The crying had stunned Vivian and embarrassed Sofia. Not knowing what else to do, Vivian had placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Sofia, you don't have to tell me. I'm here if you need to though."

Sofia nodded and through her tears managed to sniffle out a "Thank you." because at some point she was aware she was going to have to confide what had happened.

For now though it was best not to think on home, or things that pertained to home. Namely a certain royal Sorcerer. Oh how it had hurt her. It wasn't even the idea that he didn't return her romantic inclinations, it was the idea that she meant so little to him that he hadn't come after her. Perhaps she should have not expected that of him, but the lack of words, the lack of actions had wounded her. Had it been the other way around, she would have gone to him instantly. She supposed she should have tried to repair the rift between them sooner, but couldn't bring herself to do so.

She had spent nearly a day and half crying, she had hardly been able to eat in the days following the confrontation in his work shop. Escape was needed,though, before her physical escape to Zumaria she had tried her newly found alternative. She had found herself trying to escape more and more into Astral projection. Though the more she practiced the more she seemed to be immersed in what Cedric had called the Astral world. It was no longer just visiting far off places, soon enough she was walking roadways unsure of where to go, but wanting to get away from where she was. What was that old saying "If you don't know where you're going, any road will take you there?" She supposed that rang true. She wondered if there were other people in the astral realm but she had yet to see anyone. That is until the night before she had left Enchancia.

 _She walked along the road, farther and farther away from her starting point, unsure of her destination,but suddenly she felt a presence and then she had heard it a sweet, sad voice singing, and although she couldn't place the voice, the melody and words that it sang were all too familiar:_

" _I once had a sweetheart, but now I have none. I once had a sweetheart but now I have none. He's gone and leave me, he's gone and leave me, gone and leave me in sorrow to mourn." Sofia recognized that song, the one the blackbird had sung to her in her dream back in what seemed like an eternity to go. Had it been warning her about Cedric? Was it warning her still? She spun around looking for the bird in the trees, but instead found herself face to face with a young woman. She appeared to be the same age as Sofia, though she was a bit taller, dressed in a grey cloak, she had dark,curling hair that hung about her shoulders and the most mournful grey eyes Sofia had ever seen._

 _Sofia had forced herself to speak:_

" _Um. Hello? Who are you?"_

 _The girl didn't answer her question, instead she asked one herself:_

" _Should you be traveling so far?" Before Sofia had a chance to answer, or ask the girl what she meant, she had felt herself being called and forced away, as she was pulled back into the world of the waking._

The experience, while not exactly ominous had troubled her. Hadn't she read that there were beings in the astral realm that could harm you? She couldn't remember, she couldn't find the book and she was unable to ask the one person who might be able to tell her more.

That paired with her avoidance of Cedric and the questions of her family about her current moods had ignited her impromptu leave. She didn't regret it. Having Vivian as her constant companion had lifted her spirits if ever so slightly. At the very least she hadn't been tempted to leave to the astral world. She clung to her friend, finding comfort in old distractions. After a day or two she found herself confiding in Vivian what had happened. Although she left out the details of Cedric trying to steal the Amulet and her astral projecting.

"He didn't come after you?"

"No."

"And you haven't tried to talk things out?"

"No…"

"You haven't seen him at all since that night?

"I did once, but… I ran away."

" _You_ ran away?! Sofia that's something I would do. Not you."

"I know. I know! I haven't been myself…. And I don't like it." She lowered her head.

"Oh no! I didn't mean to upset you!" Vivian cried.

"You didn't. I'm just… I'm not sure what to do."

Vivian frowned and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Can I try to give you some advice? I- I know I'm not as good at it as you are, and I don't want to pry, or make you feel like you have to do anything you don't want to, but…" she trailed off.

Sofia couldn't help but smile inspite of herself.

"No Vivian, go on. It's good to have someone to talk to about it. It helps."

The encouragement was what the girl needed.

"I know it's hard, but I think you should talk to him. I know he might have been reluctant to answer your questions, but who knows, by now he may feel as bad as you do. Mr. Cedric is strange, but I know he cares for you Sofia. Even if he can't see it himself."

Sofia sighed.

"Maybe."

"Even if you can't mend things, although since it's you I doubt that, at least you'll have closure."

Sofia shivered at the word.

"I still love him, I really can't imagine not having him in my life, I'm just so hurt."

"Then tell him. It might help. Even if you're afraid."

"I will…."

Vivian paused when the gleam of an idea became evident in her eyes.

"What if I make you a deal of sorts?"

Sofia quirked a brow

"Vivian, now you're sounding less like me and more like Amber."

Vivian gave a short laugh but then blushed.

"Oh no no no. I didn't mean it like that. Not really a deal, but… if you're brave enough to talk to Cedric, then I'll try to be brave enough to talk to James."

"Oh Vivian, you don't have to do that."

"I know, but if I'm going to give advice then I suppose I have to try it myself too."

Sofia smiled and pressed her friends hand.

"No matter what happens, at least we will be there for each other.

Vivian smiled in reply.

"Yes, always!"

A/N: once again a short chapter, but inspiration struck unexpectedly. We shall see if the updating can continue. Part of me just wants to get that This done. I know the Astral projection scene is a little strange and out of place it'll be explained later. And some of you might recognize the girl Sofia meets in the astral world. She's an OC of mine and plays a slightly bigger role later. I know it's a self indulgent thing, but if it helps me get this done...

Thanks to everyone for the support.


End file.
